Obsession
by j.curl
Summary: A human woman has caught the eye of Sesshomaru who seems to lust after her. But looks can be deceiving. When things go sour in Kagome and Inuyasha's marriage she turns to his half brother. But the question is, who really has the obsession?
1. Betrothed

Ok, so I was going to start posting this story after I had ended 'New Beginnings', but I'm tired of writing that story right now. I'll finish it, so no worries, but I wanted to get this one out. I have up to ch. 14, but it seems a little rushed to me. I'll post once a week, sometimes twice if you're lucky. I'm pretty spastic with Japanese words, so you'll see both demon and youkai, etc. Well enough of that, on to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Inuyasha

_Cotton candy._

_Sugar sweet._

_Pleasantly, at first_

_to read._

_0_

_Then betrayal,_

_Hatred, anger._

_Spinning, lost,_

_Into danger._

_0_

_Bitter, darker,_

_Deeper still._

_Til blackened up,_

_all is filled._

Betrothed

The wedding of the year was to be held in the home village of the bride, away from the bustle of the capital, Kyoto. The demon Lord Inutashio's younger son Inuyasha was to be married to the Lady Kagome, only daughter of Imperial strategist Todo Seigan. They had reached the appropriate age, Kagome 17 and Inuyasha 20. All had heard he was already a noble warrior of great repute, despite his young age. Most of the province had heard of this as well. But that was not gossip that was worthwhile. Most were talking of Lord Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru. He was 23, devastatingly handsome, and seemingly immune to emotion. He was also the heir to most of the Western Lands. He had refused an arranged marriage with demoness Lady Aiko, who was said to be one of the most beautiful women to walk the earth, demon or human. And he would be present at the wedding.

In the small village of Kawagoe, Lady Kagome sat waiting for her fiancée to arrive. She was clad in a cerulean silk kimono that matched her unusual eyes. It had a white kimono underneath and a white obi. Both the obi and outer kimono were embroidered with silver in the pattern of cherry blossoms. Her complexion was that of porcelain, her facial features serene so as not to betray the fluttering that was taking place in her stomach. She hoped Inuyasha would like her. They had not seen each other since she was 4 and he was 7. The only memory she could conjure up of him was amber eyes and a lot of wild silvery hair topped by dog's ears. Kagome remembered asking him if she could touch them, but he only grunted at her and walked away. She knew that he must have grown up by now and probably wouldn't even remember the incident. She barely remembered it herself. Lost in thought, Kagome didn't hear the sound of horses until her father mentioned they had arrived.

"Come daughter, let us welcome your bridegroom." She smiled, took his arm, and waded out into the afternoon sunshine.

00

Inutashio and Inuyasha steadied their horses in the courtyard. Inutashio spotted two people walking towards them.

"Ahhh, Todo my friend!" he exclaimed. "We had thought it was impossible to find this place!"

Todo gave a small smile and returned the greeting.

"Inutashio, allow me to present your future daughter-in-law, my jewel, Kagome."

"Indeed she is a jewel, Todo. Lovely," he replied. "Don't you think Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha took in the sight of his bride. He had been glum all during the ride-he remembered Kagome as an annoying, plain- looking child. But now, her skin was like polished ivory and she seemed to glow from within. Her hair was raven, so dark it seemed to take the light from around it and keep it hidden. Most unusual though, were her eyes. He swore that they had been so dark they could be called black, but the woman before him possessed sapphires that rivaled the beauty and depth of the sea. He found his voice at last.

"She is not a jewel," he grated. She looked somewhat hurt and angry, but held her head proudly. That made his inner-self smile; in this she was much like his brother. He continued," She is the sun, something that has unreachable beauty. A paltry jewel pales in comparison to her."

Inutashio smiled wryly. "My son must approve; he has never spoken such poetry that I have ever heard of."

By this time, Kagome's light blush had darkened considerably. Inutashio, ever the diplomat, cleared his throat and tried to rescue the poor thing.

"Well Todo, where would you have us lodge for now?" Kagome's father told them where they were to be staying and sent some of the servants to see to the rest of the group that had traveled with them.

00

Kagome ate her miso soup in silence, letting the conversation of the men flow over and around her. They were speaking of the war of course, and who was fighting with whom, who made alliances, and so on and so forth. It took her a great deal of willpower not to speak up when the conversation turned to battle strategies and war tactics. Her father knew of course, what a brilliant tactician she was-he had even used some strategies she made up during a game out on the battlefield. So instead she concentrated on her food and sneaking glances at the demon next to her.

She hadn't really been able to get a good look at him before; her head was bowed most of the time. He had the untamed silver locks that she remembered from before and the tawny gold eyes that flamed like suns. His ears twitched lazily atop his head and the tip of the fang closest to her jutted out onto the surface of his lower lip. Kagome decided that the peculiarities made his even more handsome, and more adorable. As she was smiling, he looked towards her. She quickly looked down at her plate. Inuyasha could see the faint blush once more appear on her cheeks. His heart swelled; she was such an innocent, pretty little thing. He had seen the Lady Aiko; Kagome was twice, no thrice lovelier than she. Inutashio cleared his throat and directed his next sentence at the engaged couple.

"I have just received word that Sesshomaru will arrive within the week with the wedding robes." He smiled beatifically at them. "This time can be spent getting you two reacquainted with each other."

This time Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled. He returned the gesture and wondered what he had done to deserve her.


	2. A Lover's Spat?

By the way Tenjo is a modern strategy game that I've used in the story because I absolutely could not find any such games that were played in the Sengoku Jidai. Double zeros equal time lapse. Sorry about the ridiculously long wait.

A Lover's Spat?

Sesshomaru was fed up with this stupid wedding already. For the life of him, he could not understand why anyone would choose to live so far away from civilization and the learning it offered. Furthermore, Todo-sama's village was impossible to find!

"Jaken!" his voice harsh from the abruptness of use. Sesshomaru's retainer heard though, and scurried to his master. He bowed low.

"You called this unworthy one, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Where in the name of Kami are we?" he growled.

"Umm, well, sir, we are uh…lost." Jaken's voice was low when he said the last word. Sesshomaru sighed and rolled his eyes to the heavens.

"Why is it that the group of demons assigned to travel with me are inevitably the ones who have no sense of direction?" then louder, to his men. "You fools mean to tell me that with all the youkai blood in you combined, you are unable to locate one single village?"

"Sesshomaru-sama," one of the lesser guards began, "it seems that there are powerful enchantments in the forest, keeping the village hidden. None have been able to break them yet."

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth in annoyance, but kept his mask of calm on his face. The problem was obvious, and easily fixed. If he hadn't been distracted by his own discomfort, this would have been taken care of already. He sketched some runes in the air and said a word of unraveling. The secrecy charms lost all power and the party regained their sense of direction.

00

Inuyasha decided to surprise Kagome with a picnic the next afternoon, to get to know her better. He secretly asked permission of her father, who consented, and led her blindfolded to a clearing in the woods. Todo-sama had been gracious enough to ask only two chaperones to watch them, and both that he had chosen were simply guards. Neither protested when asked to escort from a distance. He stopped Kagome and put down the basket and cloth.

"Can I take the blindfold off yet, Inuyasha?" Kagome inquired. Inuyasha felt a weird sensation in his stomach when she said his name. Her very voice was musical, with almost a flute-like quality to it. He shivered at the sound of it and imagined her voice soft and breathy, throaty and husky with passion as he…

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said again and he realized that he hadn't answered her yet.

"Wait." He placed himself behind her and slowly untied the knot, lengthening the time he spent this close to her, reveling in her sweet scent, imagining that what he was untying was really the lacings of her clothes…

"Ohh, Inuyasha!" she gasped. He opened his eyes, confused. Oh, yes, the picnic. He would rather the blanket on the ground be holding her perfect naked form, rather than food. Kagome was of a different class though; Todo had raised his only daughter with taste. She had never given in to the pleasures of the body as other unmarried girls had. Inuyasha knew; he had flattered some of those kinds of girls and been rewarded with them in his sheets. But Kagome was different, she was naïve, innocent, and it only made Inuyasha desire her all the more. The betrothed couple retired onto the blanket to eat and learn about their lost years.

00

"You have changed so much these past years." Inuyasha began, "I hardly recognized you."

Kagome gave him a benevolent smile tinged with laughter. "I knew you at once. I remembered your ears and how when I asked you if I could touch them you…" she was interrupted by Inuyasha mid-sentence.

"…growled at you and walked away." Her laughter pealed out into the sunshine, tinkling like bells.

"I didn't think you would remember!" Kagome exclaimed, eyes bright. Inuyasha grinned back at her.

"Oh yes, I also remember how you sat unmoving while me and my brother played Tenjo, speaking only to tell us how stupid our moves were and how you would position your men to defeat us. And also how easy it would be to do so."

Kagome flushed slightly, but grinned back at him. "I had forgotten about that. But what I came up with was effective and would have worked better that what either of you planned."

Inuyasha shrugged. "To a woman it might seem so, but men are the natural leaders in battle. Women have no concept of strategy."

Kagome's eyes flared in anger, turning an icy blue. "I am feeling faint from the heat Inuyasha-sama," she said coldly, "Perhaps it would be best for me to retire from the hot sun early today."

He looked at her curiously. "But we are in the shade, Kagome."

The look she gave him did not brook disagreement.

"By your leave, my lord." She responded, suddenly formal and just as abruptly, rising and asking one of the guards to take her home.

Inuyasha sat on the blanket, bewildered by her cold rudeness.

00

He shared the details of the conversation with his father who shook his head in reproof. "My son, you are a fool if you believe your own words."

Inuyasha reddened in anger and began to yell. Inutashio silenced him with a hand.

"I played Tenjo with Kagome once," He reminisced. "She beat me as easily then as I beat you now, at twice her age."

Inuyasha was shocked. "You let her win."

"No; she may have been young and inexperienced with some things, but battle tactics have been ingrained into her brain. Being a child of her father, what was lacking in him, was fine-tuned in her. The things she came up with were beyond brilliant."

"Then why does she not command an army and take over Japan?" Inuyasha scoffed.

Inutashio glared at his son. "You are an insolent young pup. Would you follow a woman into battle?" The look Inuyasha gave him said no.

"Her father has used some of the strategies in battle that she has contrived while playing Tenjo with him. You should be able to remember the battle he fought, known now as The Slaughter; it was Todo's greatest, and won by the plans of a mere woman-child. Of course she would be heartbroken to hear of it..." the last part was musing.

"She goes against nature then, when all know women to be weak and…" Inuyasha never finished: he was silenced by an angry growl from the older dog demon.

"You do not recognize a gift when you see one, and for that I pity not only you, but the woman you wed. She is the flower that will be crushed beneath your heel." He tuned and exited the room, leaving Inuyasha in sullen silence.


	3. Early Arrival

Double zeros equal a time lapse.

Early Arrival

Sesshomaru kept the cavalcade traveling through the night, determined to make an early entrance so as to get this circus of a wedding feast over with and return to civilization. It was around breakfast when he arrived and a servant showed him to breakfast. He slid the door open to reveal his father and brother, TodoSeigan, his two sons and what had to be his only daughter. All eyes turned to him, even hers, a stunning azure that he had never seen before. He bowed low and was received into the company.

"Sesshomaru, these are my sons: Aki on the left, and Zenko on the right. And this is my only daughter Kagome, your future sister-in-law." Todo said. The brothers nodded to him but Kagome greeted him standing, with her voice.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I thank you for bringing my wedding robes three days ahead of schedule." Her voice was melodious and pleasing to the ears. He took her hand and pressed it to his lips. Her skin was silk.

"It pleases me greatly to be in the favor of one as stunning as you Lady Kagome," he murmured. Both she and his brother reddened, her in pleasure, him in anger. He congratulated himself on being so suave. (A/N Can't you just see Sesshomaru preening in his mind?).

"Please, Sesshomaru, will you take breakfast with us?" invited Kagome.

"One does not refuse the request of a goddess," he replied as he lowered himself into the empty space beside her, giving her a small smile. She looked down at her food, almost certainly blushing furiously. His brother, meanwhile, was trying to burn holes into the side of his face with his eyes. Let the little snot be angry, thought Sesshomaru, he knows if I wished I could take this human away from him. Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha would be protective of this one. She was truly unique, a beauty, this small human. Even the Lady Aiko could not compare. He snorted softly to himself. That stupid demon-woman. She may have been attractive, but her constant babbling and questions drove him mad. That was the only reason he had agreed to come out here in the first place--to get away from her and her hinting at marriage. She was also lacking in the bedroom, if truth be told. It seemed to Sesshomaru that women who had any kind of looks at all were doomed to be useless or stupid. Even his brother's betrothed, Sesshomaru could remember her trying to interrupt their games of Tenjo, reciting strategies that she must have no doubt learned from her father. Of course they would work when contrived by a tactician as skilled as Todo. Sesshomaru fully respected this man, an honor bestowed on few people. He opened his ear to the conversation at the table as his train of thought came to an end. They were speaking of the miko in residence.

"Kikyo has extraordinary powers, Inutashio," Todo was saying.

"Come now, old friend, as if she would be a match for a demon in any battle," was the hearty reply.

"You underestimate her Inu-sama," Kagome interrupted. "She may not be able to win in a contest of outright strength, but her cunning and tricks will wear anyone down."

Sesshomaru worndered why Todo let his daughter speak out among males, but was somewhat impressed at the small woman's argument, and after some thought, asked a question of his own.

"Does this Kikyo use charms to hide things? Such as the village that she resides in?" Kagome looked horrified.

"She didn't take down the spell charms?" Sesshomaru shook his head. Kagome put her tiny hand on his forearm and apologized. "I was supposed to remind her to do that yesterday, I hope it didn't cause you too much trouble."

"It was nothing."

"I would like to meet this miko of unusual cunning," mused Inutashio, breaking into the intimacy of the exchange between Kagome and his elder son.

"Perhaps after the meal, Inutashio," said Todo. "Kagome is friends with her, and will introduce you." Both Inutashio and Kagome nodded in agreement.

00

Kagome sat in front of the mirror in her bedroom as one of her servants, but also one of her closest friends, styled her hair. She mused over the conversation between her and Sesshomaru. Why couldn't she remember anything specific about him? It was as if he were a mere shadow in her memories-always there but always hiding.

"You look troubled, Lady," her maid Sango said. Kagome smiled

"I can't even remember what Lord Sesshomaru looked like as a boy back when we were younger."

"Well Kami knows you won't be able to forget what he looks like now!" Sango replied with a mischievous grin. Kagome returned it and fell silent at her thoughts once more. Sango was correct. Kagome had never seen such perfection in a man. When he smiled at you, it seemed as though you were all that mattered in the world. Such silly thoughts, Kagome snorted, after all she was marrying his brother tomorrow! And Inuyasha……meant well, he was probably just joking with her yesterday during the picnic, and she had been naïve enough to let it get to her. Even worse, she had practically ignored him the entire next day! He was a thoughtful person she supposed. After all, he had planned that picnic for her as a surprise and she had the audacity to reprimand him for a simple joke! Perhaps she was too quick to take offense. Sango placed the last pin in Kagome's hair as she rose. Kagome knew she had to go make amends with her husband-to-be.

00

Blues were her best colors, Inuyasha decided, but green was nearly just as stunning. Kagome had come to his door in a green apple silk kimono, embroidered with darker green leaves and an obi of the same deep emerald. She had her hair in two buns low on her head, with a set of jade chopsticks through each of them and strings of the same stone connecting them. She had come to his door in this with her eyes cast low, asking forgiveness for her rudeness for the past two days and inviting him along to come meet Kikyo with her and his father.

"Never hide your eyes from mine, my lady," he replied softly as he lifted her chin up. Their eyes met, amber and azure, and he kissed her soft, full lips. "Let us meet this priestess then."

She took hold of his arm and he guided her to his father's room, where the three of them together went to see the cunning miko. Following their backs, another pair of amber eyes watched with amusement, and some jealousy, from the shade.

00

I think the story progresses fine, but I would like an outside opinion...do I need a beta?


	4. Marriage and a Kiss

Marriage and a Kiss

Kagome, Inutashio, and Inuyasha came upon a small thatched roof cottage in the shade of the woods. Kagome knocked softly on the door. Both of the dog demons were startled when they saw the woman who answered the door. She had dark brown hair and the fair complexion as Kagome. Her facial features could nearly have been made from a mold of Kagome's face. The greatest differences between them in that area were the way they carried themselves; Kagome graceful and proud, Kikyo solemn and muted in her deportment. And also their eye's shape and color; Kagome's were the sea and sky, while Kikyo's held the earth; both dark swirls and light swirls, like a mixing of soil. It seemed to Inutashio that Kagome was the embodiment of life and light, while this miko was a copy that embodied death and darkness. Even now, her brown eyes were lifeless and narrowed.

"Yes, Lady?" Kikyo's rough voice inquired.

"I would like you to meet my future husband, Inuyasha, and his father, the Lord Inutashio," she beamed. Kikyo and Inuyasha locked eyes. He felt a connection deep within her. Her eyes widened, and in that moment, the cold miko opened her a little heart to him. Kagome did not realize the exchange, but Inutashio certainly did. He intervened,

"Well Mistress Kikyo, I have heard much about you." Her eyes hesitantly broke from his son's and she gave him a small smile.

"Well, if it was from Lady Kagome, I know that they were only good things."

"You must one day come and meet my elder son, Sesshomaru."

"Yes, perhaps he can inform me as to how he nullified my hiding charms. I'm afraid I must go now to rework them. My apprentice will assist you should you need any more help," she nodded to the girl of about 15 who stood at the doorway. Kikyo bowed to Inutashio, kissed Kagome's cheek and, lastly, laid her hand on Inuyasha's cheek.

"May you have a happy marriage," she lingered for a moment and then disappeared into the forest canopy, leaving Kagome looking after her, puzzled by her abrupt manner.

00

The wedding was celebrated the next day with as much pomp, circumstance, and panache as two proud, wealthy families could muster. Kikyo did not attend, but Sesshomaru was there with an eye on the bride and groom. Kagome was stunning in the blindingly white robes he had brought for her. They were simple in design when one was far away, but a closer look showed you the intricately embroidered symbols for good luck, love, etc. He took in the single tear that rained from her sky-colored eyes when her father gave her away. He watched her tremble as she was given to one man for the rest of her life. He observed in disgust as his brother caught her light pink lips in his own as he kissed her for the first time as a wife. No matter, if he decided that he wanted her, she would come to him. No woman, regardless of her romantic attachments, had ever refused him. She would come to him in time anyways, for the threads binding his brother and his wench were weak even now. Sesshomaru would not have to wait long.

Kagome was glowing with happiness and looked up at her husband. He smiled back down on her, full of pride, and thanked heaven for his good fortune. For some odd reason though, he couldn't help but think of the odd little healer he had met the day before. She was no doubt beautiful, but in a different was than Kagome. He couldn't help but be attracted to both of them. No, he told himself, Kagome is my wife now, and she is all I need. He succeeded in convincing himself that the thoughts of Kikyo were just a bachelor's last grasp at the only lifestyle he had known.

"And now, the feast!" Inutashio's loud voice boomed.

There was much dancing and singing that night, wishes for happiness, long life, children.……

00

Kagome walked back to the party held in her and Inuyasha's honor from relieving herself. It was dark and the only light was from the fires in the distance and the moon. She felt as though someone was watching her and looked over her shoulder. Of course, no one was there, but when she turned around she had come face to face with her new brother-in-law.

"Sesshomaru……." she breathed, looking up at him with wide eyes. His amber orbs flicked his gaze over her body, her face…

"Kagome, you shouldn't be out here alone, something might happen to you."

"Y……es……" she replied, barely able to speak at all, mesmerized by the perfection of him, the sound of his voice. She hadn't seen him at the wedding and now wondered how she could have missed him. His ceremonial robes were indescribably elegant and flowed like water around him. He noticed her reaction to him and smirked.

"Congratulations, Kagome," with that he leaned over and kissed her lips, first lightly, barely a whisper on her skin, then harder searing her mouth, and his tongue slipped between and tasted her, then he traced her lower lip with his fang. Abruptly, he removed his mouth from hers and she mourned the loss of him.

"Back to your husband now, woman," he said with amusement, ridicule and something else reflected in his tone. She felt her face flush in embarrassment, turned and ran. She had been married for what? Three hours and she had succumbed so willingly to another man! And Inuyasha's brother of all people! She vowed not to go near him again when she was alone, she would be a faithful wife to Inuyasha for the rest of her life.

00

Short, but I'm celebrating over 1000 hits and my last reviewer wanted some action between Sess and Kag. Then next chapter will be posted in about a week. I have it written up to ch. 14, but my fickle muse usually ends up deserting me for about a month right in the middle of writting a fic, so I can't post everyday. Thanks for the reviews/support/interest.


	5. To Kyoto We Go

As always, using double zeros.

00

To Kyoto We Go

Kagome would have liked to have spent at least a week celebrating her marriage at home, but the Inu-demon family had many important matters that pressed upon them. So reluctantly, Kagome packed away the things she wanted to take with her until late into the night. She had not yet shared the marriage bed with her husband. She did not understand what the matter was, but the name Naraku had been mentioned more than once in hushed tones behind the doors of her father's study. Thus, there they were, traveling at an extraordinarily fast pace for so large a caravan.

Kagome was dressed in a cream outer kimono, embroidered with images of water and fish in turquoise and sky blue. The inner one had an unusual cross-weave of ecru and turquoise and was made of simple, but serviceable, cotton. Inuyasha watched his wife with a smile; she was absolutely stunning. He had railed at his father for at least a half an hour when he was informed that he could not spend his first night married with his bride. At least the trip to Kyoto wouldn't take that long. He was surprised though, when she only took two people from her village to accompany her: her maid, Sango, and Kikyo.

There had been much debate as to whether the miko should leave, but in the end, the debate was settled when Kikyo announced that her apprentice was ready to become a full-fledged miko.

Inutashio, surprisingly, had been one of the ones who had pressed for Kikyo to stay behind But he could not ban one of the two women Kagome wished to bring, no matter how much he wanted to. _No good will come of this_, he thought to himself with a frown adorning his lips.

Contrarily, it helped Sesshomaru greatly. His stunt last night had pushed all the right buttons. All he needed now was for Inuyasha to act on his attraction to the miko and Kagome would run straight to his bed. Sesshomaru had no doubt his father also saw the potential danger and would try to prevent that which would break Kagome's heart. What was confusing about the situation was the fact that Inuyasha would think of a woman who didn't even begin to compare to the beauty that his wife held.

00

Kagome may have had the look of a weak-willed woman, but looks can most certainly deceive. Inuyasha was incensed when she informed him that she would be staying with Sango and Kikyo, in their tent, until they arrived at Kyoto.

"You're my wife now Kagome! I want to be with you!" Inuyasha had pleaded. Kagome was firm though, and explained her position on the debate.

"I want to be with you too Inuyasha! But I know of the things that pass between a husband and wife, and that will not come to pass in a tent in the woods!" Kagome replied, blushing at her boldness. She held her ground though. She wanted the first time to be special for both of them, and tent plus woods did not equal romantic in her mind. In the end he gave in, if nothing more than to please her. She went to bed happy that the matter had been sorted out, but Inuyasha had a different view. Sesshomaru never had any trouble getting a woman to bed with him. And he was married to this woman for godssakes! Mating was mating, whether in a bed or in the grass!

Sesshomaru went to bed after hearing that spat. He smirked to himself, pleased at how the two had already started drawing apart. He had caught her watching him several times already, and blushing when she realized he had noticed. He almost laughed aloud but caught himself in time; she'd be in his bed in less than a month! And Sesshomaru would make sure Inuyasha would find out when she was.

00

The caravan arrived six days later in Kyoto amidst a fanfare of welcome. Many called to see the bride of the great Inuyasha and were obliged when the procession entered the palace walls. Inuyasha took his bride's hand and led her to the balcony over looking the streets. Kagome had changed into a stormy gray-blue kimono, decorated with cream silk flowers similar to lotuses. The inner kimono was of the same cream, and it emphasized the pale porcelain of the skin and the rose-pink of her lips and cheeks. The crowd yelled its approval; snatches of conversation could be heard.

"Beautiful…"

"Stunning…"

"Charming…"

Sesshomaru stepped up to the balcony railing and said,

"I hope it will not be a great inconvenience for you, Inuyasha, to know that 200,000 men have just fallen in love with your wife."

"It's not a hard thing to do," was the soft reply as Inuyasha looked lovingly into Kagome's eyes.

"Shall I take you on a tour of your new home?" She nodded, with a smile and the couple left Sesshomaru standing there glowering after them. He had not realized that the two had become so much closer during the trip and meant the comment to be insulting. Inuyasha, stupid as he was, should have made a big deal over it, or something equally embarassing. _That was definitely a step in the wrong direction_, he thought, and departed to his study.

00

Kagome's favorite place of all the ones that Inuyasha had shown her was the garden. It actually couldn't really be called a garden, because that brings to mind something small, though beautiful. This was a hundred gardens, side-by-side, stretching to forever and beyond. It had pools and ponds, fountains and moss-covered rocks, ancient trees to provide cool shade, open grassy areas that sang sunshine…she loved it. Kagome vowed to visit it at least once a day; perhaps in a year she might have explored it all.

"Come, koi. I'll show you our chambers," Inuyasha interrupted her state of euphoria with loving words.

"You are quite eager for me to see the bedroom, O patient husband of mine," Kagome said, not mockingly, but in jest. Inuyasha's left ear twitched in the most adorable way.

"I just thought you might like to see it and unpack and whatnot, " he mumbled, waving his hand around to signify the 'whatnot' part of his explanation. "You know, that womanny stuff that you women do." Despite her teasing, Kagome also wanted to consummate the marriage.

"Come, beloved," she beckoned with her lips pressed against his as well as her voice. "And I will show you the _wommany_ things females do in the bedroom."

00

Aww, kawaii...


	6. Oblivious

LynGreenTea's reviews make me smile. Double zeros again.

00

The couple did not leave the bedroom until nearly dinnertime, which was quite a feat considering the caravan had arrived in Kyoto about mid-morning. The pair's time was well spent learning the interior and exterior of each other's bodies, kissing every curve and crevice, saturating the air with the scent of their love. They left the room to bathe in the hot springs, before it was time for the evening meal. Kagome investigated the armoire-like piece of furniture across form the bed and discovered some everyday clothes for both her and Inuyasha. She chose a buttery-yellow yukata for herself, and a deep fire red for her husband; they couldn't walk to the bathing area naked, after all.

Once in the secluded area, Inuyasha revealed where the shampoos and soaps were kept, picking out a peppermint-scented set for himself and allowing Kagome to choose her own. She looked and smelled her way through the vast cabinet until she found an interesting mixture of orange blossom and another fragrance. The name of it was a mystery to her, the writing having been rubbed off in the water at some point in time. It gave the shampoo a clean, airy sort of feel, which pleased her. She placed her things on the side, having also acquired a sponge, and slipped into the water.

Surprisingly, Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. As she looked out across the water in confusion, said demon grabbed her around the legs and came up with a roar. Her shriek made an interesting counterpoint that echoed throughout the cavern. Inuyasha began to laugh at her. Kagome tried to keep a stern face, but failed, she joined in the laughter and answered his challenge with a splash of water to his face. He shook his head in a way that was so endearing, that she couldn't help but smile at him. He returned it and took her into his arms, then kissed the top of her nose. Without warning, Kagome suddenly found herself underwater and then gasping for air against his chest just as quick. She turned her face up to look at him and said,

"You do realize that this means war?"

00

Sesshomaru was not even halfway down the hallway to the hot springs when he heard splashing, shrieks and laughter. His calm face betrayed his annoyance, but it only showed slightly. After the ghastly smell of his brother's mating emanating from their bedroom, this was more than he had bargained for. He turned around, an irate monologue playing through his mind of how the _eldest_ son of Inutashio was made to walk half the length of his home, just to be able to bathe in peace.

00

Back in her personal chamber off to the side of the bedroom, Kagome was trying to choose a kimono. There was a stunning deep black one that looked like the sky at night, complete with stars made of sewn on crystal, and an incredibly bright white inner kimono. She was torn between the love of it and her sadness that her hair was of too similar a color to be worn with it. Sango came in and solved the problem. She took Kagome's thick hair, twisting and braiding and knotting it, then pinning it with silver crystal pins she found on Kagome's vanity. The result was a glorious black crown, whose mass mimicked the kimono's night sky appearance. Sango then utilized the cosmetics at hand, putting a slight silvery-white shimmer on her mistress' eyelids. Kagome needed no more decoration; her lashes were full and black, her skin flushed porcelain, and her lips a soft pink. As she was wreathing Kagome's neck with a diamond pendant, Sango recounted her meeting of a monk named Miroku, who kept the shrine on the grounds. If one could call him a monk.

"I first noticed something was amiss when there were no males at the shrine, only females," she began heatedly. "The second was when he groped me." Kagome's eyes widened in surprise.

"Sango!……" she began, but noticed something in her friend's face. Sango **_liked_** this houshi. Kagome's mouth curved in a small smile, "How handsome was this man, to have captivated you so easily?"

Sango blushed and bowed her head, trying to hide her embarrassment as she put the dangling diamond earrings on Kagome. "Very," she mumbled. Inuyasha and Kikyo came in to Kagome's personal chambers and found the two laughing. They quieted when they realized they had an audience. Kagome rose and took a step towards her husband. He was clothed in a bright white, rimmed with black, and shot through with gold. It gave the haori a sort of warm feel and complemented the coolness of Kagome's own outfit. Kikyo was clothed in the standard miko attire that she usually wore-a white top and red bottoms. She made use of the jewels placed in her chamber and had chosen a round crystal on a chain of silver. Its simplicity complemented her perfectly, and Kagome said so.

" You look very nice, Kikyo-chan," she said quietly. Kikyo bowed her head in answer and seemed uneasy. Kagome brushed it off to nervousness about eating with nobility such as the Inu family.

Sesshomaru nearly let loose a growl when his brother and Kagome walked in with that miko. Inuyasha nearly reeked of the scent of her; stunning, considering the fact that he had mated with Kagome for half the day. Inutashio too, had a displeased look on his face. He would be speaking to his younger son after this meal. He glanced at the miko, who gave him a defiant look, as though she had done no wrong. She would be dealt with as well. Kagome, on the other hand, was radiant, and seemed not to be aware of such. Inutashio stood and helped her to her seat, between Inuyasha and Kikyo, and across from Sesshomaru.

Next to Sesshomaru sat a very lovely, frail human woman. She was introduced to Kagome as Chiaki, the second wife of Inutashio. Kagome could immediately feel a connection to the woman, and warmed further when she was invited by Chiaki to her chambers for tea another day.

The evening went by at a leisurely pace, as they feasted on braised haddock with shitake mushrooms, mounds of pale rice, and stir-fry vegetables. More than once, Kagome caught Sesshomaru looking at her, and her heart caught in her throat. He wouldn't say anything to Inuyasha about that time in the woods, would he? Now, more than ever, she wanted to be with Inuyasha. He showed her today that her life from now on would still be full of laughter, happiness, and most importantly, love.

000

And yeah, this was early, but I posted 2 chaps. of a Fruits Basket fic I'm writing and I thought you guys would appreciate it.


	7. Sins

**MidnightTimberWolf**: I am very appreciative ofyour interest in all of my stories. Kagome is blinded by L-O-V-E. It happens to the best of us.

_"Obsession is born of the simplest things,_

_A brush of a hand,_

_A tinkling of laughter,_

_A raise of a brow,_

_A gentle smile,_

_All these and more are enough to sow the seed."_

00

Sins

00

Inutashio stood before in son in rage. His eyes had a slight tinge of red in them; he was livid. When he spoke, it was with restrained anger.

"How dare you," he began, softly at first. "Regardless of who you may lust after now, your obligation is to your wife and family. Two weeks and you come to dinner smelling of another woman! You are a disgrace to the Inu name!"

His father began shouting, and all Inuyasha could do was to bow his head and take it, but he had a silent soliloquy answering snatches of the great dog demon's tirade.

"You don't deserve a woman like Kagome."

_Yes, she's gorgeous, but there's something missing…_

"Do you realize what I had to do to get her as a wife for one of my sons?"

_No, father what did you do?…_

"What do you see in that miko?"

_She loves me…_

"Does she have the same pride, cunning, genius, beauty that Kagome has?"

_That and more…_

"Don't break her heart, because the day you do is the day you answer to me."

_I don't have her heart yet, and Kikyo is in possession of mine…_

But Inuyasha did hold Kagome's heart, not completely, but enough to be called love. She had no notion of the sin her husband and friend had committed against her.

(P.S. This is a flashback)

Inuyasha entered the chamber that he and Kagome shared intending to see if his wife was ready. Kikyo stood in the room also, most likely going to see Kagome as well. He didn't really know how they came to be so close together; he didn't remember walking to her. He just knew it felt so right to be close to her. He noticed that her breath was coming slightly faster though, as her head tilted up to his. It was all the invitation he needed, and placed a searing kiss on her lips. It was full of passion and their hands searched each other's bodies. A sudden burst of laughter drove them apart like a wedge. Kikyo's eyes met his, full of love, full of worry, full of longing, and they both went to the door of Kagome's chambers.

Sesshomaru stood looking out of the window, and mulled over the recent events. Kagome obviously did not know of Inuyasha's transgression, but there was no way to inform her directly of what he had done. If Sesshomaru himself told her she would no doubt disbelieve him; she must see it for herself.

That was fine. He could wait. He was the great Sesshomaru, and patience, was something he understood the value of.

Inuyasha found Kagome in the garden, tracing foreign shapes in the water of the pond, giggling as the koi nipped at fingers. He admired the picture it made; she looked carefree, and, as a dark corner of his mind reminded him, unaware and innocent of what had come to pass between her husband and much-loved friend. He didn't want to hurt her; she was so beautiful in her atypical features, and kind too. But being with Kikyo felt so right, like they were meant for each other. Kagome had changed from the black dinner kimono into a plain, casual pale pink one made of cotton. She still looked beautiful, Inuyasha thought. He must have made some sort of sound, because she looked over her shoulder, startled. Her expression changed into delight at seeing him, then horror at the fact she had been caught acting like a silly child. She quickly got up and tried to explain herself. Inuyasha quieted her with a finger on her lips and leaned his mouth towards her ear.

"Tell me you love me," he whispered, more a command that a query. "Tell me what you feel for me."

She looked into his eyes, searching, and worried. She trailed her fingers through his silver hair, following its path. Then she began after a few minutes, softly, closing her eyes, almost reminiscing………

"The smell of your skin, the taste of your kiss, the way you……." She paused and started a little, and looked up at him, but went on her voice a little choked. "Inuyasha, I don't see how I could not have you in my life after knowing how happy I am when you're with me. My husband, I am so in love with you."

They wrapped their arms around each other, her head on his chest, and Inuyasha felt Kagome trembling.

"Are you cold? We should get inside before sunset's chill arrives," numbly, Kagome nodded, she wasn't shivering from the cold, but what she had almost said.

Kagome lay awake, staring at the ceiling. Her hair was slightly damp, her skin scattered with salt-sweat, both hers and Inuyasha's. Her breathing had slowed now, and thoughts that had eluded her while she was making love now returned to claim the place in her mind uninhibited by passion. When Inuyasha had come to her in the garden, so commanding, so stoic, so strong, she had forgotten herself, forgotten who he was and replaced Inuyasha in her mind with Sesshomaru. Her stomach knotted and she felt torn. _What is happening to me?_ Silent tears came to her eyes, was she so horrible a person, that she would fantasize of another man while in the arms of her husband? An arm across her torso startled her.

"Can't sleep?" Inuyasha mumbled into the pillow. Kagome put on a smile that was half-forced.

"Not with the workout you gave me," she teased.

"Well so long as you're not sleeping, you can be put to good use," he said, flopping over and pulling her onto him in on fluid motion. She sat up as he slipped himself inside of her.

"Is this all I'm good for?" she panted in mock seriousness. He made her feel better, by letting her make him feel good.

"Yes," he grunted. And their love was accompanied by laughter that night.

00

Kagome's words to Inuyasha...if you can tell me what comes next (because what its from it kinda well known), I will give the winner a choice of which story they want me to early-post the next chapter of. The clue is who she replaced Inuyasha with and what had transpired between them. Obscurity people; live it. love it.


	8. Breakfast

Uhhh. Early because Jackie knows her song lyrics.

00

Breakfast

That was all she could hear in her mind. It was a headache that throbbed with the rhythm that their bed made, shot sparks of pain that came abruptly, like their laughter and whispers. Kikyo lay in near panic. Kagome, she once loved Kagome didn't she? Like a sister. Now all she felt was hate, and jealousy. Inuyasha was her soul-mate, she felt it truly. _Not fair he's mine, he'll always be mine…….._ It was a soft rant that played continuously in her mind. _Just breathe, breathe, soon it won't matter, because he'll be with you too._

"Yes, I know," she said aloud to the newly risen sun, and stopped her shivering. _I'll eat now, yesrightnow_.

00

Kagome noticed something odd after Inuyasha went to personally get her breakfast to eat it in bed. It was a kind gesture because from last night's marathon, Kagome was positive she would never walk again, although she had yet to test that theory out. But Inuyasha had been gone quite a while, and she was really, really hungry. It was early, probably no one but the servant's would be up, so Kagome ventured out in a short, cream silk yukata and slippers. She passed by one door where she heard lots of banging and moaning, like someone was being thrown into a bunch of cabinets and stuff. _Could they be cooking in there?_ she thought and went to push the swing-door open when she heard a sound behind her and turned around.

"Sesshomaru!" she gasped. A smirk was on his lips and his eyes hungrily traveled over her barely clad form.

"I doubt Inuyasha let you out of the chamber dressed in that." He paused. "If you can call that dressed."

Her hands wandered over her body and tried to tug what little extra material the robe offered to better conceal the rest of her. Her cheeks flushed red and she lowered her eyes.

"I didn't think anyone would be awake so early." Her eyes glanced at his appearance; he was clad in full dress. "Clearly, I was mistaken."

Kagome kept her eyes down, and Sesshomaru spoke abruptly.

"No one will be up for at least a couple of hours. The only breakfast that is already made is mine. You are welcome to share it if you are that ravenous." Her cheeks flushed angrily.

"I am not 'ravenous'! Inuyasha was going to get me breakfast, but he took too long so…….." Kagome's words were cut off by a wave of Sesshomaru's hand, which seemed as though trying to brush them away.

"I have no interest in him. He probably forgot anyways. If you wish to eat, come with me." He turned and started walking towards his room.

"Wait!" Kagome called and he tossed a glance over his shoulder at her. She glared at him, then bit her lip before she spoke, very hungry, but not wanting to do anything that would be considered indecent. "Can I change first?"

Nearly about to roll his eyes, he gave her a stiff nod. "When you get done, take a left in the corridor outside of your room, then turn right at the West Library, there is a hall way that will lead you to the main corridor. Take a left there and go to the opposite wing," he paused when he saw the confusion in her eyes. "Nevermind, I will send a servant for you in a quarter of an hour. Be ready," he added sternly and departed.

00

Kagome deliberated as she got changed into a plain, gray cotton kimono. _No need to get fancy for breakfast with Sesshomaru. _His comments though, had stung. Inuyasha was forgetful sometimes, but surely he couldn't have forgotten about her. He had probably gotten sidetracked somehow. She combed through her hair and a knock sounded on the door.

00

For once in his life, Sesshomaru regretted his actions. He should have just let her walk into the kitchen and see what her 'husband' was doing. Then he would have come along, comforted her, and fucked her senseless. He smiled to himself. There would be a next time; he was positive of that. He toyed with a piece from the game of Tenjo. Another brilliant idea of his, recalling the fight between his father and Inuyasha. Poor Inuyasha, so stupid, telling Kagome that she didn't know what she was talking about when playing Tenjo. Sesshomaru knew that she would be pleased to play a game with him. The servant came into the room.

"The Lady Kagome, my lord." Sesshomaru rose and slightly frowned at her choice of clothes. She could have put on something more formal. Did this mean that she did not care about her appearance in his presence. Lovesick females, even human ones did not do those kinds of things. But her eyes were on the game set off to the side of the table.

"Are we…….?" She began, but Sesshomaru cut her off.

"Yes, after breakfast, we will play Tenjo." She smiled at him.

"You surprise me Sesshomaru, I had never thought you would allow yourself to be beat by me." Her voice was all too innocent to be baiting him. Nevertheless, she was.

"That remains to be seen," was his cool rejoinder.

00

Finite. Pour ici.


	9. One Man Show

Sorry...a bit late...didn't realize it...my b.

One Man Show

00

Kagome could hardly eat daintily with the promise of a challenge. She tried to eat slowly, as manners called for, but it was nearly impossible. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was taking his dear, sweet time. She fiddled with her chopsticks, but after a few moments, he generously allowed her to take leave of the table. She put her chopsticks down with a sad look on her face.

"My apologies Sesshomaru, that was rude of me to hurry you along." He answered her with a nod of his head. After a few minutes though, he gestured to the board.

"Ladies first."

00

"What would you say to raising the stakes?" Kagome started at the sudden conversation. They had been playing for about a half an hour and she was still debating on the best strategy to use against him for a win.

"What?"

"Seeing as how you are so confident in your abilities, what would you say to a wager?" his voice was smooth.

"What kind of a wager?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing indecent, just to have dinner with me one night." He saw the surprised expression on her face and elaborated. "I wish to know about your father; he is one of the few men I respect."

"Oh," her expression softened. "Of course, Sesshomaru, I would enjoy that very much."

She moved a piece on the board.

"Match"

She got up to take her leave and turned around before she reached the door.

"I should like to have dinner with you and conversation about my father Sesshomaru, tomorrow night, if you are available."

Sesshomaru had raised himself from the table and bowed.

"As my lady wishes."

00

Kagome had the servant show her back to her own chambers, where she found Inuyasha waiting for her.

"Where have you been?" he demanded angrily.

"Eating breakfast, of course," was her cool response. He opened his mouth to speak, but she continued. "With Sesshomaru."

Kagome waited for the explosion, but was met with an eerie silence. She too remained quiet for a few minutes.

"You didn't come back after awhile, and I became hungry. Sesshomaru happened to see me wandering out in the halls and invited me to eat with him. So I accepted." Inuyasha frowned at her.

"You should not have been alone in a room with an unmarried man; it is improper. See to it that you do not disregard that rule again," he paused at her angrily bewildered expression.

"Please," he added. Kagome bit her lip.

"Very well." A knock at the door stopped further discussion. A messenger came in with a note from Inutashio.

"The Lord requests your presence immediately in the Blue Room," he informed with a bow. Inuyasha nodded. Kagome moved towards her personal chamber to change, but paused at the door.

"The Blue Room? I think perhaps you should draw me a map of this place one of these days," she smiled.

00

Kagome wore a kimono of the palest blue, made of a floaty, sheer material. She walked silently with Inuyasha down the hall until they reached a pair of dark wooden doors carved like an ocean. it was done so masterfully, you could see the salt spray and foam, feeling the wildness of the roiling waters. She was even more amazed at the scene that spread before her when the doors were opened. She was in a dream of blue, from the darkest indigo and navy to the light color she herself wore. Even the wood of the furniture was stained a periwinkle color. Inutashio rose from the table to greet them.

"Welcome! We were just about to begin. Inuyasha, you should keep an eye on your wife, else we lose her in this room!" He followed with hearty laughter and resumed his seat.

The meeting was apparently about an introductory ball for Kagome, to present her to Kyoto's society. Kagome's mind wandered throughout the conversation, keeping tabs on the topics so that she would be able to speak if asked. Oddly, most of what was said seemed to be about the women that were to be invited.

00

That night Kagome asked Inuyasha what it meant.

"Sesshomaru is the heir apparent to Father's lands, but without a child of his to continue the line, or even a mate, it's pointless. Father doesn't believeI'm adept enoughin matters of state, so he's reluctant to name me instead. With this war, there is a possibility that he will die in battle. If so, it is custom that I fight Sesshomaru for Father's lands." He paused. "And I would surely lose."

00

Really short, sorry again.


	10. Don't Speak

I just found out that there is someone with the name **Reader not Reviewer** on my alert list and it struck me as funny.

But if you do review, thank you very much.

00

Sesshomaru fumed. Dinner with her meant dinner with only her, not his idiot, infidel brother. He asked her rudimentary questions about her father, not really bothering to listen to the answers. He wasn't an egotist; he really did respect Kagome's father, but was not interested in what she had to say while **he** was there.

"…….have a ball, seeing as how we're going to war." He caught the end of what she was babbling about.

"A ball?" he queried.

"Why, yes. Or rather, presentations. Three, I think, to introduce me to society. At least that's what your father said." Kagome didn't notice Inuyasha trying to get her attention with only his eyes. But Sesshomaru did.

"You knew of this, Inuyasha?" His brother stayed calm though.

"Yes, and it's not what you think it is. I already talked to father about it, so keep your sword on," he said. Sesshomaru's eyes closed in annoyance. _As if I can't tell when he lies_, he thought.

00

"This is unacceptable," Sesshomaru told Inutashio, who was looking through papers. "You have no right to interfere in my personal matters thusly."

Inutashio looked up at his son idly from his desk.

"As amazing as it may seem, what I do sometimes has nothing to do with you at all. If I wished to see you married off, it would be done, or would naming Inuyasha as my heir be agreeable to you?"

"Because he has a wench?" Sesshomaru growled. "Or because he is being so promiscuous, there will be no problem with a third generation heir."

"Because he will conceive a legitimate heir with Kagome."

"After he has a few bastards, you mean," Sesshomaru snorted. "Civil strife, I can see it now."

"I will speak to him about his wanton actions. I cannot dismiss Kikyo without Kagome's permission, who will not give said permission without a good reason. In the meantime, you will keep the knowledge from Kagome and cease this childish behavior. You are dismissed."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red momentarily, before he turned on his heel and strode form him room. Something had gripped his tongue to make him speak in an un-Sesshomaru-like way. His father always had the ability to anger him as such.

00

"I will send a seamstress to take your measurements for your kimonos along with designs," Inuyasha said, nuzzling Kagome's neck. A soft snort and a kiss exploding in her ear came before he slid out of the bed. It was his way of apologizing for the argument they had earlier after returning from dinner. _But_, he thought, shaking his head,_ she shouldn't have mentioned anything to Sesshomaru about a formal event._

Inuyasha dressed quickly and blew Kagome a kiss before exiting the room. Kagome stayed in bed, thinking._ Why didn't we make love?_ Inuyasha had just laid in bed with her, holding her, not venturing further than an arm across her stomach. She had little way of knowing her husband was off to the bed of another.

00

Kagome invited Sango to help her choose silk colors for her three kimonos. Sango's eyes nearly dropped from her head when she entered the outer living chamber of Kagome's room. Every piece of furniture and nearly all of the floor was covered with samples of different colors of silk. Kagome laughed at Sango's expression.

"Now you know why I needed help!" she giggled.

"Kagome," Sango began, eyes still wide. "This is going to take us forever!"

"Nonsense! I told them not to bother with blacks or grays. So we only have to look through…" she was interrupted.

"The greens, the blues, the reds, the yellows, the oranges, the purples, the whites, the metallic colors, and the browns!"

"Hmmm, perhaps you are right. I should have told them no browns too."

Both looked at each other soberly before bursting into laughter.

"Well then, lets get started," Sango said and grabbed some samples.

About an hour later, they had set aside a dark cherry red silk and a navy blue one. Sango decided she would pick out the design and colors.

"You know I won't make you hideous, or anything, besides it should be a surprise. For everyone," she said pointedly. Kagome thought about arguing, but Sango did have a eye for design.

"Well we still need a third one." As if on cue, Sango picked up a blindingly white scrap of silk.

"That one will be the biggest surprise of all," she said with a smile.

00

While Sango was busy with the designs for the kimonos, Kagome decided to go find Inuyasha. She couldn't find him anywhere, so after changing, she decided to pay a visit to Sesshomaru. She knocked on the door, and he answered it surprisingly quickly.

"Yes."

"I…I was just, uh, coming to visit, see how you were, that…sort of thing." The abruptness caused Kagome to be very off balance. His calm attitude did not help.

"I was going out to the gardens, if you would like to join me."

"That would be nice."

As they were walking out, Sesshomaru commented on her indigo-colored attire.

"You should wear blue more often. It goes well with your eyes."

"It is kind of you to say that," she then frowned. "But it is also inappropriate."

"Because you are the wife of my brother? Or because you like it when I tell you so?"

Kagome stopped and stared at him.

"How dare you! If you are going to be like that…" He stopped her and looked into her eyes.

"Sometimes, Kagome, the truth is not what we want to hear. But, I will not speak of it if that is your wish.

"Thank you. Anyway nearly half of the kimonos I own are some form of blue."

Sesshomaru looked at her after a moment of silence, as if trying to gauge her thoughts.

"Did you know that you were first supposed to be betro..." he began, but Kikyo walked into the vicinity and he cut himself off.

"Kagome-chan, Inuyasha sent me to the gardens to see if you were here. He's been looking for you."

"Really? I went all over this place trying to find him." Kagome stood.

"He is in the chambers you share." Kikyo's voice trembled and Kagome looked at her worriedly.

"Kikyo-chan, are you..." Kikyo stopped her.

"I'm fine. Hurry up. He said it was important." Kagome turned and bowed to Sesshomaru who returned the gesture before walking quickly back to her home.

Sesshomaru waited until Kagome was out of sight before smirking at the miko.

"So he has you first, and then sends you to get his wife so he can have her? It seems I have rubbed off on my little brother, at least when it comes to women."

Kikyo didn't answer him, but turned and walked away. Sesshomaru smirked at her back when he smelled the salt of her tears, then headed to the dojo to train a bit.

00

Ohhhhhhhh! Whatwhat?

Still in need of a beta people! Please? I can't finish my stories if I don't have one...I'm inept that way.


	11. Moonlit

Short, but soon, my faithful readers, very soon...

**Navi-kun**: I would, but your email isn't posted!

And holy christ on a bike! Review much? Almost broke my damn email:)

00

Invitations were sent out the next day to all whose rank merited one. The presentation balls were in one week, to give those who lived far away time to attend. The men of the house called meetins for the next few days to decide the best plan of action for the elimination of Naraku, and Kagome used that excuse to explain her husband's absence. Yet in most of his spare time, Inuyasha was with Kikyo, as the time he spent with his wife decreased.

After a few days with nothing to do, Kagome decided to take Chiaki up on her offer of tea. She became wife of Inutashio following the death of Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's mother. She had been a full demon, but Chiaki was human. To Kagome, it was unexpectedly comforting to have another female in her situation; human married to a demon.

The two sat indoors, but had the shoji screens open to let the breeze in. There had been one thing bothering Kagome, and she figured the woman who was closest to Inutaisho would be able to shed some light on her inner turmoil.

"It was a surprise to me when father informed me that I was to marry Inuyasha. He had spoken once of a husband for me, and that was a month before my groom arrived."

"I don't see why," commented the older woman. "They had an ongoing correspondence for almost a year. I suppose they were working out the details and such as men do."

"Yes, that seems right," Kagome agreed, then abruptly switched the conversation to another subject in the same realm. "Why is Sesshomaru without a wife? He is older than Inuyasha, but I have never heard any talk of marriage for him."

"He has been connected with different women, but…well Sesshomaru is his own person. Even his father can't force him to wed." She lowered her voice. "Inutashio threatens to make Inuyasha his heir if Sesshomaru doesn't find a wife soon."

"Inuyasha told me that was one of the reasons this presentation was taking place."

"Yes, many eligible women will be there," Chiaki agreed. "Only three more days. Soon guests will start to arrive. You have never been to a large event such as this, have you, Kagome?"

"No, not really. I remember there was one during a time that Father brought me here when I was younger, but not in great detail," she answered.

"Ahh, Kagome! To what do we owe the pleasure?" Inutashio's voice boomed. Both women rose, and he swept his daughter-in-law into an embrace. "How could my son bear to let such a beauty out of his sight?"

Kagome blushed. "I believe he is getting fitted for new robes for the presentation."

"Ah yes, he told me after the war council, I remember now." His expression turned sympathetic. "My dear, I regret I have some unpleasant news. Your father and brothers will not be able to attend…"

"Because of the fighting?" Kagome interrupted. He nodded "I see."

She paused, unsure what to say. "Well, I should go see if Inuyasha is back yet. Thank you for tea, Chiaki."

Kagome bowed and took her leave.

00

Kagome looked for Inuyasha, but gave up after a half an hour. She went to bed and cried herself to sleep. When Inuyasha came in, he could smell the salt from her tears. The guilt churned in his stomach. He picked up his wife, blanket and all, and ran quickly and silently through the garden and into the forest. He had to do something to make up for what he did, what he was doing. Soon he was at the cliff overlooking the river. The moon was full. And it was...nice. Inuyasha sat on the ground, with Kagome in his lap, her back against his chest. He kissed her on the cheek gently.

"Wha…?" she opened her eyes and tried to sit up, but Inuyasha's arms kept her close.

"The moon," he whispered. "It's almost as beautiful as you."

"Inuyasha? Where have you been? I haven't seen you in almost a week!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I…I've been with Father, and helping with some of the extra work for the war. In the field, of course." He nuzzled her neck. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." Kagome laid her head back onto his shoulder. He lowered his lips to place tiny sucking kisses along her neck.

"I love you," his warm breath whispered on her skin. They ended up falling asleep, her on top of him, until the rising sun woke them.

00

Aww, kawaii!

I know you hate the fact that Inuyasha can't, or rather won't choose. I also know some of you hate Kikyo to death (literally) but to me she is more of a tragic heroine in the anime. Here, she knows Inuyasha was Kagome's first and she'll get her comeuppance.

And I know you hate short chaps. So do I but my muse is forcing me on this fic. I swear. She has a gun to my head.

But I have a question...happy ending or angsty? I've been leaning toward the latter myself...


	12. The Intro of Aiko

**sweetthang-37**: I was back and forth about Sango and Miroku because they really play a minor role in here, but you never know, As for Kouga...I wasn't planning on him being in here, but you may have sparked my muse; she's in love with your understanding of Kikyo.

So the last time I checked my stats I had 88 reviews. I got to check it again, thinking to myself, 'Hey wouldn't it be cool if it was up to 100?' I look at it after it loads and its at 110. And then I yelled out 'Holy Crap!' You guys make my day...you and the new episodes of Bleach, that is.

Oh and the way this is set up is, as someone said, more European style, but finding sites on Feudal Era court life is next to impossible.

Some more of Sesshomaru...

The Intro of Aiko

00

The first night of the balls came quickly, or so it seemed to Kagome. The night with Inuyasha had brought her some peace, and he had been at her side nonstop for the past couple of days, except when she went to visit Kikyo or Sango. She was glad that he finally understood her feelings. He was currently in the other room getting ready and had been for the past fifteen minutes when Sango finally knocked on the door.

She brought over the first kimono only, saying that the rest were getting the finishing touches. The one she had brought was the red silk. Kagome could see no changes to the silk except the two inch hem of golden yellow silk along the bottom and cuffs. She mentioned this and Sango told her to turn it over. She did so and saw that the kimono had the embroidered image of half a sun sinking into the horizon. The seamstress used different shades of gold, yellow, red, and even a slight touch of the deep purple that comes when darkness closes in. It was made as skillfully as a painting, and as breathtaking as the real thing. Kagome's eyes were wide in awe.

"Sango, this is incredible!"

Sango smiled in a knowing way.

"Just wait until you see the rest!"

00

Kagome's hair was pulled into a knot at the back of her head that was interwoven with red bouganvillia flowers the same color as the kimono.The shading on her eyes was a darker purple color and her lips, crimson. She entered into the ballroom with Inuyasha on her left from a side door at the head of the room. They walked to where her in-laws were seated, also at the head of the room, but in the center. There were whispers from the crowd of guests as to why she had chosen such a plain kimono, and smirks of amusement from some of the cattier female guests. Those soon turned to gasps of astonishment as Kagome turned to embrace Inutashio. The style and pattern on the back of her kimono were the likes of ones that no one had seen. Fashion in the capital didn't have the creativity of someone such as Sango to refresh it every so often.

Kagome reached for Inuyasha's hand and the two began to make their way to the floor to dance. Other couples joined them. Sesshomaru came in, unnoticed by many, and sat on a bench set in an alcove. One woman did notice and went to him. She had white hair, but was not old, and her skin was pale as well, but her eyes were a dark chocolate brown. Her unusual coloring also made her unusually beautiful. She was clothed in a delicate lilac kimono that was made of many layers of a sheer material and embroidered with brown branches and leaves outlined in silver. She bowed when she reached him.

"Sesshomaru, it has been a long time since I have seen you last," she said in a soft voice that was hinting at seduction.

"It is Lord Sesshomaru, _Lady _Aiko." He pronounced the 'lady' part sarcastically.

"It has been a long time _Lord_ Sesshomaru. Have you forgotten me?" The demoness pouted prettily and lowered her voice as he rose. "I have not forgotten you...and the nights we shared..."

She trailed off, and waited for Sesshomaru to say something. When he remained silent, she reached a pale hand up to stroke his cheek. She was stopped by a vice-like grip on her wrist.

"Don't presume to touch this Sesshomaru, woman." With that he turned and walked toward the dias where the rest of his clan sat. Sesshomaru took his seat and watched her graceful movements as his half-wit brother spun her around the wooden floor. Kagome looked up at the man holding her and gave him a gentle smile in response to something he just said.

Lady Aiko watched jealously at the possesiveness in Sesshomaru's eyes when he looked at that human wench. It was positively heinous. The music ended and the couple moved to resume their seats. Inutashio took this as a cue to stand and speak.

"Lords and Ladies of the court, may I present to you the newly wedded Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome." Polite applause followed, much unlike the roar of approval she had recieved from the commoners. Kagome inclined her head slightly to acknowledge the gentry.

00

Inuyasha knew he had to be on his best behavior. He had not mated with Kikyo for the few days that had preceded this circus and kept by Kagome to ingratiate their scents. Any demon with a working nose would be able to smell his transgressions from yards away. He had also been sure that Kikyo had not come. Kagome had pleaded with her for hours, questioning why she couldn't make it. Fortunately, Sango had also decided not to come, making Kikyo's choice less suspicious. Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted by his elder sibling.

"Might I ask your mate for a dance, Brother?"

Inuyasha looked at him suspiciously for a moment, before nodding.

"My Lady?" Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and she took his proffered hand.

00

Inuyasha, however skillful at dancing, could not match the grace of his elder brother.

"So Kagome, are you enjoying being presented?" Sesshomaru's face was expressionless.

"Can you keep a secret?" she smirked at him, and he leaned so she could whisper in his ear. "Not at all."

"And why is that?" he asked, returning the smirk.

"Everyone here seems so...bland."

"Bland?" he queried.

"They're so emotionless and stoic," she tried to elaborate.

"Youkai don't show emotion often outwardly, other than anger."

"But you do," she argued back.

"That is because you are special, Kagome." That struck her speechless as the dance ended with a final whirl. He led her back to Inuyasha, who was standing near the west wall of the hall with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"Thank you for the dance, Sesshomaru." Said demon took her hand and brought it to his lips. The scowl deepened.

"My pleasure, Kagome."

00

Sesshomaru almost laughed aloud when he turned. The wench was so easily manipulated! It had almost been a month since she had been here; almost at his self-imposed deadline. Yet, she would be with Inuyasha tonight, and even if she had been willing to come to his bed, he would not risk it with so many youkai lords and ladies present. Such being the consequnces, Sesshomaru made his way over to a very tan demoness with turquoise hair and eyes. She was a water demon, a minor dignitary, and one of the ladies that were lucky enough to be on Sesshomaru's list of bedmates.

00

Lady Aiko watched her rival jealously. Not Oki, the water demoness, but the human. His brother's wife, Lady Kagome. Sesshomaru wanted her...desperately. She was probably the one woman he couldn't have, besides his father's wife. It did figure. The Inu family as of recently had a certain fixation with human mates. And who was to say; no woman could resist Sesshomaru's charms.

00

Hmmmmm?

Ok, question: Full-fledged lemon, or alot of detail on the touching and skimming over the more carnal details(Like the scenes w/ Inu)?


	13. Wasteland

What you've all been so patiently waiting for...the next chapter. lol.

**rinseternalsoul**: I read one of your stories on A Single Spark and loved it...but the site is down and I can't check the title.

And longer than usual...almost 2000. I rock the Casbah! Go me!

00

_"Betrayal can only happen if you love" -John LeCarre_

00

Kagome's next kimono was as much a masterpiece as the last one. It was a navy blue with green lily pads and koi done in orange, white, and calico at the bottom half. The navy started to fade into a lighter blue after the obi, which had the same base color and lily pads, but scattered throughout was a handful of their pale pink blossoms. Once again, as soon as she entered the room, every other woman in it paled in comparison. Lady Aiko looked down at her second-best kimono, black with red and gold dragons and a red obi.

The kinder Ladies flocked to her and asked who designed her kimonos. The snooty ones remained aloof and jealous. Kagome chatted with a few of them, and invited them to come visit her for tea. Oki was one of them, Aiko noted. She herself made her way over to Kagome and introduced herself, it would not to do be thought of as jealous of a nothing such as her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Aiko. You are also welcome to have tea with me anytime. If I'm to be here for the rest of my life, I would like to have a few friends." Kagome grinned at her, inviting her to join in the joke, and Aiko smiled politely at her. _Blah, sickly sweet!_

Even more irritating was Sesshomaru, who swooped upon the gaggle of noblewomen surrounding Kagome and took her to the alcove seat he had claimed last night. The two were in deep conversation...something about the war. She snorted in her mind. As if that bitch knew anything about the war. Aiko was then pleased to witness the his younger brother practically storm over and yank his wife out of the seat, snarling something to his brother that caused a smirk to grace Sesshomaru's lips.

Aiko wondered...

00

The next day, Kagome enjoyed the company of Oki and another demoness named Mariko, a neko youkai.

"It is said that this presentation ceremony is not only for your benefit Lady Kagome, but also an attempt at marrying Lord Sesshomaru off," Mariko commented slyly.

"Well I suppose that would be one way to explain all of the unmarried women," Kagome said carefully, setting her cup of tea down.

"Or, they could be trying to find you company your own age," remarked Oki.

"I hope it's the former. I would love to be mated to Lord Sesshomaru," Mariko sighed tactlessly. "Lady Aiko, the one you talked to last night, she was betrothed to him, but it was broken off. And then Lord Inutaisho tried to arrange another marriage, but the father of the girl refused."

"What? Where did you hear this?" Oki said, shocked. Kagome too, looked at her in surprise.

"Oh a little bird told me," the neko smirked. "And then I ate it."

"Why did the father refuse? Any reasonable parent would love to have their daughter wed into the Inu-demon clan!" Oki pressed.

"Apparently, the father care more about his daughter's well-being. He was afraid Lord Sesshomaru would take other women after being mated and break his little girl's heart!" Mariko laughed giddily. Kagome suddenly got a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She smiled along with the other girls, willing it away.

00

That night, everyone was waiting to see the design of Kagome's kimono. She did not disappoint and came in wearing a blindingly white kimono. It had snowflakes of sapphire and cerulean, pale blue and silver. No two snowflakes were the same. Her obi was the same pattern and gave the outfit the look of being a single piece. She wore her hair loose but pulled back with a white diadem. It flowed down her back, ending slightly curly beneath the curve of her derrierre.

She was an ice goddess, a winter princess, a snow queen.

Sesshomaru wanted her, wanted to take her there where she was standing. And she would enjoy it. His state of mind was most likely caused by the fact that she was in a heat that had set his dog-demon blood aflame, but he didn't care. He wanted her.

Aiko watched Sesshomaru jealously. Her fawn colored kimono with green tea-colored leaves and coral sakura blossoms instantly became slightly less becoming. The gold and coral block obi seemed to dim a little. Rage nearly consumed her.

_I am the most beautiful woman to walk this earth! A plain, human...slut like her had no place among nobleyoukai!_

Aiko left the room angrily, sorting out the quick deaths from the slow deaths she could inflict on her.

She knew it was uncouth of her to leave so early in the night, but she could always fake sickness. After all, Sesshomaru left last night immediatly after his precious Kagome was taken away from him. And, as one thought always leads to another, she remembered her suspicions from the night before. It seemed as though Sesshomaru was...teasing his brother. Intentionally taking an interest in Kagome to get Inuyasha riled up. Sesshomaru held an unfounded grudge against his younger sibling...unfounded as in no one knew why it was there as least. Taking something...someone that Inuyasha had would be a perfect way to get at him; he was always unreasonably selfish when it came to his posessions.

Aiko laughed aloud as she walked down the hall to her current place of residence. Sure Sesshomaru was vindictive, but he wouldn't stoop to something like that. And if he did...Aiko pitied the girl that would obtained that fate.

00

As like the past night, and the nights before, Kikyo and Sango stayed behind. Inuyasha cared not for the maid, but entertained thoughts of the miko. It had been a little more than a week since he had bed her, and nearly that long since he had been with his wife. They were in heat at the same time, but one scent called to him more strongly than the other. As soon as this excuse for a gathering was over, he would see Kikyo.

00

Fate is a funny thing. Temptation is a bad master. Unfortunately for Inuyasha, this lesson was learned too late. The celebration ended and he took his wife to the hot springs to bathe together. He soaped her body gently, lovingly. It was almost like he was memorizing it with his hands and she wondered why, but her mind was too fuzzy with sleep to really think anything through. He took the restricting coronet from her head and washed her hair for her, stating, correctly, that she was much too tired to do the job properly herself.

"Besides," he added. "It's my pleasure."

He cupped his hand between her legs and brushed a finger against her entrance. She leaned into it with half-lidded eyes, searching for his lips with her own. He scooped her out of the water and carried her in her damp yukata bridal style to their bedroom, undressing her and laying her on the bed. He kissed her mouth and proceeded to make a trail down her neck to her breast. He took an erect nipple into his mouth with a pulsing suckle and then delictely licked the tip of it with the tip of his tongue. He continued the trail down to her womanhood and took her to climax twice.

After, Inuyasha put his nearly-asleep wife to bed. He kissed her brow after he pulled the covers over and climbed into bed. It wasn't long before her breathing had evened out, and signaled she was asleep. He carefully got up and put on a yukata and, oddly, a pair of hakama. Then he went around to her side of the bed, leaned down, and whispered, "I'm sorry," in her ear before he left. He hated hurting her, but he couldn't let the miko go.

00

Kagome woke the next morning to an empty bed. She dressed, humming happily to herself as she remembered the night before. No longer did her Inuyasha leave her for days, weeks on end and she was glad that everything finally seemed to be right in the world. She figured he had training or something of that nature to do, but instead of watching him train she went in search of some female company. Sango, unfortunatly, would be busy as she visited the shrine early. She realized then that she hadn't seen the priestess in a week at least and mentally scolded herself for being so thoughtless. So, she tried Kikyo's room.

She knocked gently and let herself in. The sight that met her eyes literally paralyzed her. Lying naked in bed was one of her best friends cuddled alongside her equally nude husband. She stood in shock for a moment and then let out a soft, strangled cry that had not chance of escape from a demon's hearing. Inuyasha jerked out of his sleep, startling Kikyo awake.

"Oh no," he said. The tears were blinding Kagome. Inuyasha frantically struggled into his pants while Kikyo calmly stood and wrapped a robe around herself. She was dressed first and made careful steps toward the girl she had known for so long.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry you had to find out this way. Me and Inuyasha...well...we're soulmates," the older woman tried to explain, somewhat sympathetically. Placatingly. Patronizing. As if that two word phrase neutralized any wrongdoing on her part, on their part. Kagome was incoherent for a moment. All that reached her was the dull roar in her ears and knot in her stomach.

"Kag..." her husband reached out to grasp her shoulder. She backed away, her slippers making ragged shushing noises on the tatami floor. She spoke for the first time, her voice quiet. "This isn't the first time is it?"

Inuyasha looked at the endless waves of hurt that radiated from her eyes and finched.

"Koi..." he tried again.

"Don't call me that." She said softly, her eyes unfocused as she spoke. She looked from Inuyasha to Kikyo, then back again.

"How long have you been doing this!" she screamed and her voice was hoarse and grating. The guilty parties visibly recoiled from her rage. Kikyo was the one to answer.

"Since your first night here." Kagome looked at her, incredulous. Then at Inuyasha, who did not deny it.

"Why?" she whispered brokenly, tears falling like raindrops.

"I don't know, Kagome. I love you, I really do..." a look from Kikyo caused him to trail off.

Kagome turned to confront her.

"You were my sister. How could you bed my _husband_?"

"The heart wants what the heart wants," the miko replied softly.

"I trusted you," Kagome said, almost plaintively. She turned to Inuyasha. "And I loved you," she choked out. She steadied herself against the hurt, the pain. Inuyasha took a step towards her, hand outstretched.

"Don't touch me," she said numbly, jerking back once more and causing the tears that stained her cheeks to fly into the air and fall on the ground. She looked Kikyo, who had been with her since she could remember. Her eyes glazed when she spoke.

"You are dead to me," she hissed with a voice of venom and hate. With that Kagome turned on her heel and left. Neither followed.

00

The chills! Lucky number 13 biotches!

How's that for tension, **RNR**?

P.S I love the line of Mariko's: 'A little bird told me...". I started this so long ago that when I got around to posting and finishing it, I had to reread everything and coming upon that I was like 'Wow, I was kinda clever back then!'


	14. Bittersoursecrets

Read first A/N at the bottom when you get done. Also, review highlights!

Kitty (**Navi-kun**) is my beta for my unposted fic and she is so fabulous I want to marry her.

Quotes just keep coming to me like whoa.

Waaaaahhhh! ff. net did something and lost all my hits! 15,000+ of them: boooo!

00

_"No more tears now; I will think about revenge." -Mary, Queen of Scots_

00

Kagome sat in her room for a few hours crying nonstop. She remembered howsweet and gentle he was the night before andthe tears fellharder. It was as if it were a last huzzah for their relationship, their marriage. Did he know, even subconsiously that it would end the next day? Did he know that the betrayal would ache so much her stomach would rebel? Did he know that she loved him? Did he even care?

Sango came in about halfway through and seeing the girl on the floor, panicked. She held her and shushed her like a mother would to calm her down. The sobs lessened and now words rained from her, bitter and sour and full of secret poison. Sango listened to Kagome's story. The girl that had taken her in as a servant but treated her like an equal. She was fiercely loyal to the woman that allowed her to live her dreams. She vowed vengeance on the man that would hurt someone like her lady. He didn't care for anyone but himself and Sango made a decision. She sent a messenger to ask for an audience with Inutaisho when Kagome's eyes had somewhat dried up. Sango figured he would be able to sort it out. The messenger came back minutes later saying he would escort her to the lord.

Inutaisho smelled the saltiness on Kagome before she entered to room. Her handmaid was standing a pace behind her looking solemnly angry. Kagome bowed low and kept her head down.

"Daughter, what is the matter?" Kagome looked up at him with tears once again threatening to fall from those ridiculously long lashes. Suddenly she launched herself into his arms, sobbing for all she was worth in his embrace. The story came out in bits and pieces, but when he had learned the jist of it, his rage was a towering inferno. Kagome was the daughter he never had. He promised Todo that his only girl would be happy and well taken care of. How dare his son make him a liar! He called for a servant and gave some orders before turning back to Kagome, rocking her in his arms and comforting her.

All of Kagome's things were moved into the separate quarters she had that afternoon. Kikyo was removed from the grounds and sent back to Kawagoe. Kagome, after all, was the one who belonged in Kyoto and had only invited the miko as a companion. Inutaisho felt it was safe enough to assume that any companionship between the two was finished. Besides, sending Kagome back would bring disgrace to both families and the true reason for sending Kikyo home could be covered up easily .

Sesshomaru was not told what had come to pass, but could guess rightly with the many clues. The salty smell of tears was everpresent and pungent on Kagome's person. Secretly he was pleased and sought to speak to the girl and get her to tell him what had happened herself. More than likely she would fall into his arms, sobbing for all she was worth and he would comfort her, telling her she was beautiful, special, her husband didn't deserve her...the things one always told an emotionally-needy human woman, heartbroken or not. And then she would fall again, but this time into his bed.

But his plans would have to be delayed for a while.The same day, Naraku attacked the Western Lands. All three of the inuyoukai went to fight. Inuyasha had not yet known of Kagome's visit to his father, but for certain he would not be left in the shadows for long.

00

It was a small bit of relief for Kagome to be separated from her husband for a while. It was her greatest wish to just go home and be loved, though she knew her father and brothers would be fighting in the battles. Kagome doubted her father would let her return with no explanation and she doubted Todo Seigan would continue to fight with Western Lands. Besides, that wouldn't be a good move if they were trying to rid this world of the evil that was Naraku. Odd how easily heartbreak can force a young lady to become a woman. Alot easier than marriage could. Alot easier than intimacy could.

So instead she spent her days entertaining the ladies she became acquainted with the week before (who didn't dare ask what was wrong), or tending to a small part of the garden (flora and fauna never questioned her), or wandering listlessly through the many halls and corridors (walls and floors couldn't mock her). She had become wraith-like in her heartbreak, silent and meek. Everyone around her who didn't sense the inner change could see the change in her outward appearance as she became thinner with her fine bones jutting slightly in awkward pale-skinned angles and delicate, lavender circles formed under those incredible blue eyes.

Kagome's thoughts centered on Inuyasha for the first month he was away. And it was mostly reliving those moments in time where he was so good to her, laughing at the irony of her folly. He wrote her letters, saying how sorry he was and how much he loved her, but they became fodder for the fire, more often than not. Inutaisho wrote to tell her the important things, such as how Inuyasha had been duly reprimanded. That brought a smirk of amusement to her face that lasted all of two seconds.

Sango and Chiaki each tried to shake her out of the funk she was in. With Sango, Kagome helped to design kimonos and learned how to sew. Chiaki kept her busy with trips to the markets in the surrounding villages for shopping sprees and the fairytale-like history of the Inuyoukai clan.

The servants (for no one knows more gossip than they) took up her cause when they found out why she was unhappy all the time. She was treated with her favorite things to eat whenever she wanted, and sometimes when she didn't want. There was no news of the war she didn't hear about first. Even the most stoic of the guards would attempt to make her smile in passing.

It went on that way for nearly fifty days.

It wasn't until the end of the second month that she finally started to come out of the shell she was so ruthlessly shoved into. It began when she happened upon Sesshomaru's room. The elder brother was also away battling the forces of Naraku and his room had remained untouched. She looked into the corner and saw the Tenjo board. Kagome knelt down on the cushions in front of it and fingered a piece idly.

Sesshomaru was attracted to her, she had no doubt of that. He was the more refined, dangerous brother, who held a certain allure to all of those around him. His sense of honor and pride seemed high; she could not believe he would stoop so low as to lie with another woman after **he** was married.

And Inuyasha was unbelieveably jealous of him, no matter how hard he tried to surpress it...

A small smile slowly formed on her lips. Because Kagome had found her revenge.

00

It took the armies of the west only 6 months in all to defeat Naraku.

When Inuyasha returned home, stooped sullenly on his horse's back as the troops rode through the city, he found his wife among the party greeting the return. He straightened, relieved; he thought she might still be mad at him for the whole Kikyo thing. He dismounted off of his horse and went to see her, a grin on his face. She was standing there in a white kimono embroidered with the odd brown branch here and there with a handful of nightengales sprinkled throughout. Her obi was red and plain...the color of her lips, the color of his robes. He went to embrace her but she stepped back slightly.

"Don't try to touch me Inuyasha. I don't want to have to embarrass you." She said it with such anger, such hate that contrasted with her gentle smile, that he stopped dead. Inuyasha, for being the cunning warrior he was, had no place on the battleground of a woman's heart. Betrayal was the worst thing he could have done to Kagome. She was forgiving by nature, understanding, but he had single-handedly broken her trust and her spirit. The carefree girl she used to be had been replaced by a bitter woman.

Kagome's only comfort was her revenge. It spoke to her of its plan, like a gentle lover it seduced her into evil. One could say that deep down she knew it was wrong, but that was by no means accurate. Her morals had been drowned by the tears she had cried so many months ago.

Inuyasha let her be. After all, who needed a row in the middle of the courtyard. He milled about for a few minutes, giving her time to leave before following in the direction she was going: their room. Upon entering, he realized now that all of her posessions were in her separate room with not so much as a hairpin remaining in their shared chambers. He moved to her door, intent upon an explanation, but it was locked and sealed with a ward so strong it burned his hand when he touched any part of it. He started to get angry. He had apologized after all! He needed explain to her that Kikyo must have put a spell on him or something. He reached for the handle again, to tell Kagome the realization he had come to, but was rewarded with yet another singed palm.

00

Inutaisho's heart ached for Kagome. Though it had been a fair amount of time, she had not forgiven his younger son. And Inutaisho had put off the inevitable. He would have to tell Todo that he was wrong. Inuyasha was not the best choice for Kagome. He looked over the correspondences from over two years ago.

_Todo,_

_It would be a honor for your only daughter, Kagome, to become a member of my family. I am sure once Sesshomaru gets to know her, they will become inseparable. He would be honored to be a part of your family as well; he respects you greatly._

_-Inutaisho_

And the reply that was sent back, along with the previous letter,

_Inutaisho,_

_Though I am far away from the capital, I still hear the gossip. Forgive me for being blunt, but I know Sesshomaru to have the reputation of a womanizer. I know he had already been arranged to wed Lady Aiko before he bed her and then broke the betrothal. Kagome is my only daughter. If she were to be mistreated in such a way, there would be nothing stopping me from revenge, even a friendship such as the one between us. Do not hold it against me my friend. My offspring are all I hold dear in this world._

_-Todo _

Inutashio sighed and began to write.

_I am sorry..._

Then he crumpled the paper and threw it into the fire. It was no easier than on the field, sitting next to the man who was oblivious to his daughter's distress and not being strong enough to say a word. But honestly, what was he supposed to say now? 'Thanks for nearly singlehandedly defeating Naraku with your brilliance. By the way, my younger son has cheated on Kagome and now she's severely depressed'?

He bowed his head and hoped.

00

Total props to **Golden-Eyed-Girl** for guessing correctly about the betrothal way back in chapter 10. That's why next chapter will be a day early! Yay!

**BaBeeCinaMon **says 'like whoa' and that's why she rocks.

**rinseternalsoul** cracked me up. Also, could teach me how to post on A.S.S. ( -haha) when it gets back up? I can't figure out how to stop the damn italics from taking over the entire post, etc. But damn you for reading my high school fic! You have forced me to start working on it again to relieve my embarassment! ;)

I finally got **LynGreenTea** to write more than 'write more'. Go me!

**RNR **posted twice! Twice people!

**Kjinuyasha** looooves me...and **YSS **thinks I'm naughty!

So many new reviewers this chapter o0...makes my head spin! And thank you to everyone who has been with me from the start. Can't forget you guys!


	15. Song and a Dance

**MidnightTimberWolf**: Don't worry about it darlin. I'm always glad to hear from people who enjoy my writing, but getting the most reviews on here isn't a prerogative for me. Plus, you were among the first to give me your thoughts on 'Second Chance' which makes you exempt from every chapter reviewing :) Speaking of, I should drag my muse off her lazy butt and get to work on the next chap for it.

Early, like I promised.

Lemony goodness (sexual contact/content/etc.) is explicitly marked. Please don't read if it offends you.

00

_"Strength does not come from physical capacity. It comes from an indomitable will." -Mahatma Ghandi_

00

Kagome left her room early in the morning, at a time she knew there would be one other person awake. Her kimono was pale blue and her obi cinnamon colored with whole gingko leaves woven into it like a silk screen on a shoji door. She remembered the way to his room easily; she had visited it so many times in the past couple months.

She knocked. He answered.

"Sesshomaru." His eyes fell on her person and took in the expensive state of her dress.

"Kagome."

"Are you well?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly in curiosity.

"Well enough." It couldn't be this easy.

"I...I was wondering if you would like to have tea with me?" Even to herself she sounded meek .

_Kagome. You know what you are doing. You're not an innocent, naive child. You are a woman who has a plan. You will make Inuyasha pay for what he has done. And then Kikyo will too._

"This afternoon then." Sesshomaru interrupted her inner monologue.

"Hmm, I was aiming for tomorrow, but I can cancel with the ladies I suppose."

"No. Have your tea with them and you will have lunch with me."

Kagome was slightly taken aback by his commading attitude. She allowed herself a small inner smile.

"Unless you wish to join us?" She meant it in a teasing manner.

"I think that would make you quite uncomfortable, Kagome," he answered with a smirk.

"And why is that, Sesshomaru?" Kagome liked the way his name rolled off of her lips.

The smirk stayed on his lips as he leaned toward her, whispering as if telling her a secret.

"You see, my dearest Kagome, I will have bedded all of those present except youself," he regarded her with an insinuating look in his eye as he pulled back away and continued in a louder voice. "And that wouldn't be fair to you."

If Sesshomaru thought she would blush and turn her eyes to her toes he was mistaken. Kagome walked forward and he took a few steps back so that they were both just inside the doorway of his chamber but with the door open. Kagome traced a line from the center of him chest down...

"Perhaps one day that will change." And she turned to go, giving him a wink and a smirk as she exited the room.

00

"That kimono is spectacular, Lady Kagome," Oki exclaimed. Sango had outdone herself once again with Kagome's attire. The outer kimono was made from cloth of silver with a crescent moon on the back embroidered in a creamy white and a pattern of stars along the hems. The obi was black and the inner kimono a lighter shade of navy blue. "They are so simple, with a single dramtic accent."

Kagome smiled as she looked at the other ladies dressed in up to three more layers than she, with gaudy accents that took away from their natural beauty. At least, that's how Sango would see it. She had asked to be excused from tea again, no doubt going to visit the monk she had become infatuated with.

"It is only Kagome, Oki, and thank you. If you would like, I can ask my friend Sango to make you one." One of the other demonesses looked up, startled.

"Isn't Sango your handmaiden?"

"Technically, yes," Kagome answered, then continued in a firm voice that did not brook disagreement. "But she is first and foremost my friend."

"Lady...I mean Kagome, will you have lunch with me today?" Aiko heard Oki ask the human. _Gods, what a suck-up. Here she was, in an effort to keep her good name that was threatened when he broke off their engagement, bored out of her mind listening to ladies that had cotton fluff for brains. As if she didn't suffer enough in this life._

"Oh, I can't today, Oki. I told Sesshomaru-sama I would have lunch with him." At the sound of Sesshomaru's name, Aiko perked up, but Mariko had already begun to ask a question.

"Lord Sesshomaru? What about Lord Inuyasha?" Kagome took a dainty sip of tea and gave an unladylike shrug.

"We don't usually eat lunch together, and he is most likely training."

"Who else will be there?" Aiko asked casually, and Kagome gave her an odd look.

"No one that I know of, but he may have invited others."

A pale light demoness named Chiyo spoke up with a sigh.

"How lucky you are, to not only be married to Inuyasha-sama, but to be a confidante of Lord Sesshomaru's as well."

The other girls nodded in agreement, but Kagome sighed.

"In all honesty, I would trade it all to be a nobody back in Kawagoe. I would marry the lowest farmhand to be back with my family."

"In time, we will become family to you Kagome." All started at the new voice intruding upon them.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Kagome exclaimed. "What are you doing here? I mean, I'm sorry about my rude comment..."

The demon lord gave her an appraising look which stopped her babbling.

"I understand Lady Kagome, and I think that the more time you spend with (pause) our family, the better you'll feel. As to your other question, I am here to enjoy your company; I am afraid I could not wait until our lunch."

Kagome blushed and the other demonesses subtley primped now that the object of their desire was in their midst.

"That is...kind of you Sesshomaru-sama," she said demurely, casting her eyes aside, but then she looked up and smiled evilly at him. "I am in the understanding that you are _acquainted_ with all of the ladies present."

Sesshomaru nodded, his eyes never leaving hers.

"In a way, one might surmise."

"Kagome," Aiko began, interrupting the duo's obvious inside joke. "Since Lord Sesshomaru is here, why don't we all have lunch together?"

Kagome looked surprised before answering.

"Actually, I have something personal to discuss with him, Aiko. My apologies...Perhaps another time; yes, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Perhaps," he murmured. Aiko pouted prettily, but inside she fumed.

00

Lunch with Sesshomaru went by uneventfully, with small talk and a hint of hesitation on Kagome's part. Sesshomaru could almost feel the small human's inner battle to steel herself for what she was about to do. He would help her along.

"So what is it you have to discuss with me, Lady Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Dessert," Kagome said softly, abruptly and stood up motioning to him. He followed, obliging her.

0

0

0

0

0

OMG! LEMON! DON'T READ IF IT OFFENDS OR YOU ARE TOO YOUNG!

0

0

0

0

0

They went back to her chambers and he followed her to the center of her room. She slowly turned her body to face him, but kept her head facing forward at his chest and away from his eyes. She put her petite hands up to untie the bone armor he wore on his chest. Sesshomaru didn't move, taking in her actions and trying to decide the best response. Kagome ran her palms across his bare chest and he was mildly surprised at how fast his clothes were dissappearing. He didn't say anything, knowing that one word could break the spell and this magic she was spinning would stop. Kagome knelt and untied his hakama pants. She let them fall and took in the sight of him: half-aroused, with the head of his penis working its way out of the foreskin. She took it in her mouth and Sesshomaru gave a sharp intake of air, grabbing the back of her head.

_This woman..._

It was reminicent of worship. He was her god of justice, or vengeance and she paid him her homage. He watched her lazily, thinking that there were few things on earth quite as good as this. She paused and loosened the top of her kimono and pushed him sitting onto a nearby chest. Sesshomaru's eyes rolled back as she used her breasts to stroke his shaft and flicked her tongue over the tip.

When he came, panting slightly as he rarely did anymore, she swallowed the viscous substance. But some spattered onto her chest, salty and pearlescent like drops of moonlight. She smeared it experimentally with her fingertips.

0

0

0

0

0

END OF LEMON! ITS SAFE TO READ KIDDIES AND CONSERVATIVES!

0

0

0

0

0

When they were dressed, Kagome silently saw him to her door. Sesshomaru turned to smirk at her, showing an emotion other than lust. She welcomed it. He brought her to him, their bodies aligned, and brushed his lips across hers in a whisper of a kiss.

"Thank you...for dessert."

00

Sesshomaru went to his personal study, where he did most of his thinking and some of his fucking. Kagome had a plan; that was apparent in her actions. And now, she had opened the door and with a passion that he had never seen. Sesshomaru wondered not who would be the one to close it, for if it came to that it would surely be him. But rather, he wondered if the door could be closed at all.

00

Are you happy now! They finally hooked up a bit!


	16. The Calm

My Internet has been on the fritz! But since it has been two weeks, I'm currently sitting here at a friend's computer with my laptop on my lap typing my chapter over onto her computer! The things I do for you!

Also, I guess has a thing where you can easily answer reviews so I'll be doing that from now on unless there is something that I think is unclear in the story that was brought to my attention etc.

P.S. I forgot to post a bit on the last chapter…so sorry. Here:

(Last chapter)

Sesshomaru went to his personal study, where he did most of his thinking and some of his fucking. Kagome had a plan; that was apparent in her actions. And now, she had opened the door and with a passion that he had never seen. Sesshomaru wondered not who would be the one to close it, for if it came to that it would surely be him. But rather, he wondered if the door could be closed at all.

(Forgotten part)

He smiled to himself and stacked a few papers. She thought she could play games with him. She didn't realize she was already a pawn in his. Sesshomaru almost felt a stirring of pity, but he just didn't have enough humanity. If Kagome was smart, she would just go along with his intentions. If she wasn't…well, she would reap repercussions that would not be beneficial to her person.

His desk was orderly. He shouldn't be so harsh and judgmental. After all, her plans were not intruding in his so far; even more so, they were moving in sync with his and he was benefiting in a most…pleasurable way.

00

Sorry about that guys. On to the next chapter:

00

"_All married women are not wives." –Japanese proverb_

00

Inuyasha had spent the entire day trying to figure out a way into Kagome's room, and back into her heart. He couldn't explain to anyone in words why he acted on his attraction to the miko, but if he were to best describe it, Inuyasha would say that he felt like Kikyo needed or wanted or owned or was owed a part of him. His father backhanded him when he spoke those words. It was the first time he struck on e of his children.

And now, months later he was back at home and trying to find a way to deal with his estranged wife. Inuyasha went through the chambers they shared and to her personal door. Upon touching the shoji, there was no pain and he excitedly slid it open to see Kagome standing in the middle of the space retying her obi. Curious, he ventured further.

As soon as he put a foot in the room, his nose was assaulted with the smell of his brother. Yet it wasn't an innocent smell. It was the scent that another male gave off when his arousal had been taken care of. Kagome's was intermingled.

And Inuyasha knew his brother had been here, been with Kagome.

"Oh, I must have forgotten to put the wards up," she spoke in a nonchalant manner.

"Sess…Sess…" Inuyasha couldn't spit the words out.

"What about him?" she snapped impatiently.

"He was here," his voice was hoarse and raspy.

"Was he? Is he prone to having trysts with servants? I just came in and Kumi was cleaning, looking disheveled and guilty. She even left before helping me with my obi. The other one had a spill on it." She added the last sentence as an afterthought.

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief. Of couse Kagome's scent would be present in here; it was her room after all. But still, Sesshomaru illicitly sneaking into her room? Sesshomaru having an encounter of the carnal persuasion in her room? With a servant? He had to get closer to her, smell her, and be sure. His thoughts and plans were interrupted though.

"Well? Leave," she said.

"Can we talk?" he asked her, keeping the tone of his voice neutral and walking deliberately toward her a few steps.

"No." She began to walk around him…far around him as if he had a disease.

"I will be gone for a week." He had spoken softly to her back and she turned abruptly toward him. There was a slight hesitation in her step as a look of sadness, and then elation crossed her eyes. He wondered…

"It matters not to me."

And she walked past him and out of the room.

00

_Step one: Getting to know that Sesshomaru desired her enough to act on their attraction._

_Step two: Act on the attraction._

_Step three: Figure out a tasteful, yet horribly scaring way to let Inuyasha know I'm letting his brother screw my brains out._

Kagome frowned. Where had she picked up such vulgar language? And how oxymoronic was step three? But those were technicalities, back to her plan. She needed to complete the last two steps of her plan. Sure she had, to be precise, 'acted' on the attraction, but that wasn't nearly enough to compensate the wrong that had been done to her. She wasn't ready to reveal herself yet.

But she had to be careful. Inuyasha had suspected something and only her quick thinking had saved her. Things like that wouldn't work on Sesshomaru. She had to wait some time before going to him again. He couldn't know that she was using him in her plan or her might take offense and refuse to help. This week, now that Inuyasha would be gone was the perfect time to 'get to know; Sesshomaru a little more intimately, but there was there was the possibility that he would put everything together and realize her intentions. On the other hand, if she went to him when Inuyasha came back, he might come to the same conclusion.

Kagome let out a sigh and decided it would probably be for the best to just play it by ear for now. It would all work out. She was in her best form when thinking on her feet.

But all work and no play makes girls…well, workaholics. She thought that a visit to Oki might get her mind off of things and help her to relax.

00

"Kagome! What a pleasant surprise!" Oki stood to receive the wife of Inuyasha.

"Thank you. It is always a pleasure to see you as well."

There was a bit of small talk about Mariko's recent tryst with the Commander-at-Arms and the whereabouts of Chiyo, who always seemed to get lost despite her demonic senses. And then Kagome had a hard question for the water demoness.

"Oki-san, most of the other ladies here seem so fake. Why is it that you are so genuine?" Oki looked surprised at the bluntness of her companion. Her answer was slow and careful, well thought out.

"I…I am from a very minor family, and while I have had certain…relations with Lord Sesshomaru," she paused and Kagome watched the blush that had come on her face at the mention of 'relations' slowly recede. "It is very unlikely that I will rise to so high a position as his mate. I really have no need to be as guarded around the other ladies, or as formal."

"But I am human and I have become Inuaysha's mate," Kagome countered. Oki smiled at her.

"It is because of a mere human that the West wins wars. Your father is brilliant and you know he is important to Inutaisho." Kagome nodded and smiled a smile that was forced while Oki continued. "There are few humans that reach a rank such as yours and you are lucky that Inutaisho is so progressive to allow his younger son to marry you."

She said it kindly and Kagome knew she meant no offense. It was the knowledge that had been divulged that had set the wheels in Kagome's mind turning. She was the daughter of a war hero. She was the daughter of a master strategist. She was the daughter of a genius.

Todo taught her to look at all aspects of a problem; to gather all the facts before acting. She had forgotten to do so, but now she would go back. Kagome knew what she was capable of. She knew what she had to do.

00

There they were, lying innocently one the desk of his father. Sesshomaru was no snoop, but leaving them out, spread. Letters of damnation from a human who was arrogant enough to believe he was equal among youkai. Letters from a man who believed his daughter was more important than the eldest son of the West. Sesshomaru felt betrayed, though he was never close to the man, simply respected his abilities from a distance.

It was somewhat comforting to know that the man had been wrong.

It was more comforting to know that the man would be hurt irreparably.

Sesshomaru modified his plans then, just a little bit, so that the two goals would be met before the year was finished. He realized that hanyou weren't tainted because human and youkai mixed. He realized hanyou were tainted simply because they contained _human_.

00

And how's this for a freaking Japanese proverb: "Beat your wife on the wedding day, and your married life will be happy." W.T.F.!

And to **duckgirl566** on my other story 'Home': Whatever do you mean? It's not finished yet! Technically, it hasn't even started (there's a prequel to come).


	17. Surrender

Omg it has been a long time. But honestly, I haven't had Internet since I posted Ch. 15. Mucho apologies. So once again I am retyping this onto a friend's computer. Oh, and more apologies for what comes at the end of this chapter.

PS: The Sango/Miroku action is for someone that left me a nice review with the question as to whether there would be any in the story. I can't find the review, but whoever you were, there ya go!

00

"_Surrender does not diminish our power; it enhances it." –Sara Paddison_

00

Inuyasha left the next day, and Kagome's mind conflicted between relief and heartache. To take her mind off of it, she accompanied Sango on a trip to the shrine. It had been awhile since the two went on an outing, just them, like they used to back in Kawagoe. It was improper to associate with one's servants here in the city, but back home when the highest ranking person besides those that were members of her family was the farmer that produced the most rice, she could do whatever she desired. Kagome wished she had spent more time with Sango before the emergence of Inuyasha's infidelity and the incident with Kikyo; she felt so uncomfortable just being around her now. But her handmaiden put on a cheery face and acted like her one friend in this city hadn't left her to fend for herself for the most part. Kagome wondered idly if Sango had known about the relationship between the miko and her husband before she herself found out. Even as she thought it, she brushed the idea away. Sango and Kikyo had never gotten along, let alone had a conversation outside of being with her. Kagome thought that one of them might have told her at one point, but the wispy memory floated beyond her and she could not recall exactly. Her thoughts swum lazily around, the long climb not being suitable for chitchat. They had just reached the top of the stairs when an attractive man called out.

"Now my day is complete, that I have gazed upon the ethereal countenance of the lovely Sango!"

Kagome was startled by this sudden declaration and looked to her friend for an explanation, but the dark-haired girl was embroiled in a battle with said countenance, fighting to not let a blush stain her cheeks. Fortunately for her, the monk's attention turned to Kagome, and he grasped her hand with both of his.

"And who is this angelic woman? Surely you would be so kind as to let me beg a boon…" Sango let out a strangled cry, with the intention of warning her mistress, but it was ineffective. "Would you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

The look on her face was priceless. Sango recovered first (having become somewhat used to the perversion), with a mischievious smile that unlike her when the houshi acted this way.

"Oh Miroku-sama, she would be delighted…were she not married to Inuyasha-sama."

Miroku visibly paled, and Kagome laughed bitterly.

"I do not know if one could call it a marriage now, Sango-chan. But no, Miroku-sama, I think my friend would be more up to the task."

Sango spluttered nonsense as Miroku, newly resolved by such words, turned his perverted intentions back to her with vigor. Neither knew what to say to the now-gloomy Kagome. The indigo-eyed woman turned away from the couple in love, smiled into the sun, and wished she were anywhere else but there.

00

Halfway through the week, when Oki's words had marinated in her mind for a goodly amount of time, Kagome felt it was necessary to read up on the war. It would take her mind off the things that had kept it working so furiously from the time she awoke to the time she slept. Her intention was to see how much time Inuyasha spent fighting, and how much time he spent fucking.

She wasn't stupid no matter how much she felt after hearing her husband had cheated on her after one full day of being in Kyoto. Kagome knew that with the cleanup fighting fairly near her hometown; it would be no trouble for Inuyasha to take a day trip to Kikyo's cottage in the woods. The thought angered her enough to break the object she held in her hands. She would kill the bitch that betrayed her and nothing, not Inuyasha, not her family, not death would stop her.

As soon as she made this vow to herself a sudden realization entered her mind. Kikyo could fight. She was a miko, after all. But Kagome, little Kagome, apple of her father's eye, spoiled daughter-in-law of the West, could not. Mulling over her options, the answer came to her out of nowhere…it was just a coincidence that her eye had been caught by a painting of the eldest son of Inutaisho on the adjacent wall.

Sesshomaru was a master of such things. She didn't need a full-on battle study, just enough moves to get by Kikyo's arrows and end her life. It would be a fair trade, her body for his skills. He could not object now. But he had to be tricked into thinking that it was his idea. If not, and he knew she came to that herself, the most plausible reaction from him would be arrogance. He would be affronted that she would offer herself, and even more so that she would think he would be so dishonorable as to accept. Men, be they youkai, human, or anything in between, had fragile egos and even more delicate systems of honor. It would be his choice and that was fine with her.

Kagome made plans to put this in motion later in the week, after she knew the truth of Inuyasha and after she could consider the best plan of action.

And then she reached her destination.

00

When she asked the attendant at the library, she was told that all of the accounts of the war were in the possession of Lord Sesshomaru. She thanked him with a solemn face, but smiled when she retreated towards the door and her back was facing him. It seemed as though Fate was pushing her to move forward sooner that she intended.

No matter. If she were to wing it, perhaps the fact that it was less practiced, less thought out, would keep Sesshomaru from seeing her true intent. The decision made, she continued on her journey. Down the formerly confusing hallways, from the West Library it was a right into the main hallway, then a left into the wing opposite from the one she and Inuyasha resided in. A right in the last hallway and then it was the last door on the left. Easy enough now.

She knocked.

He answered.

"May I come in Sesshomaru-sama?"

Clad in only a yukata, he raised a brow and let her in.

"You have all of the war reports." She said it in statement form, but he nodded as if she had asked a question. "May I see them, Seshomaru-sama?"

The silver-haired youkai did not express his assent, merely strode over to a shelf and picked out a bound stack of papers. He placed them on the table.

Sesshomaru watched as the woman knelt at the low piece of furniture. His mind was full of the vivid, lust-filled memories they had created the last time they were alone together. He followed her lead and took a place across from her, watching her leaf throught the reports and occasionally mark them. When she was finished, a frown graced her lips and he thought he smelled tears. As soon as it began, it ended and she looked up at him, here features serene for a few moments only.

"Sesshomaru."

She had he head turned to the side, not looking at him for a moment.

"I need you," her eyes met his once again, and he wondered for a moment how this tiny woman could be so bold.

"I need your help," she elaborated, but he remained silent.

"I need your help for training to kill Kikyo." His eyes widened slightly at the finality and content of her statement. Silence filled the room once more before he spoke, answering her.

"What makes you think that I will help you do that, onna?"

"Because I can see you what I want." The quirked brow mocked her. "To make someone suffer."

She whispered the last part; she couldn't even say his name. The man deserved it, but…

She knew she had to make it seem as thought what was coming next would be his idea, his part of the deal. She said nothing as he scrutinized her.

"Hn. That would be…beneficial. But it still does not satisfy the terms of a fair bargain."

Kagome's tongue flicked out to moisten her paper-dry lips. The way he said the word 'satisfy' was enough to induce that pang of warmth in her nether regions and she hoped she wasn't too aroused for him to sense it.

"What…what would satisfy it, Sesshomaru-sama?" her voice was hoarse, from uncertainty or desire she was unsure. He smirked and that was when she knew she had him. Or he had her. Whatever.

"I think a little desert is in order, don't you Kagome?"

00

Umm cliffy? Sumimasen.


	18. Right Kind of Wrong

I do apologize for my previous wickedness.

LEMON! Don't read after the zeros and sideways smiley face. Or maybe don't read at all if you don't like this kind of stuff...or if you are like, 12-16. I know, I was that age once, but jeeze! You can begin again after the second smiley/set of zeros.

00

_"Of all the worldly passions, lust is the most intense. All other worldly passions seem to follow in its train." -Buddha Gotama_

00

"I think a little dessert is in order, don't you?"

Kagome swallowed, her mouth dry.

"Is that it then? You will teach me what I need to know, and in return..."

Why! Why was this so hard! It was only fair!

And then he was rising from the table, walking around it and making his way toward her. He was already almost a foot and a half taller when they stood side by side, but on her knees the distance was multiplied. She looked up into his eyes, amber-dark with lust. It was the only emotion she could discern and then he spoke.

"It is."

So Kagome rose, and they came together in a heated clash. Her husband's brother threaded his clawed fingers in her hair as far as they could reach through the knotted and bound mass as he kissed her forcefully. The obstacle caused him to growl against her lips, but he could not take it down without causing suspicion when she left his room. He detatched himself from her mouth only to trace with his lips the V of skin that the overlapping kimonos created on her chest. His tongue dragged itself over her collarbone, lapping at the slight salty flavor.

"Your inner kimono is red," he said suddenly, breaking away. She look at him curiously.

"Its more of a maroon color."

"It is red." There was finality in his voice. "Red is the color of passion, the fire in one's blood."

He sounded slightly poetic and ironic at the same time. She just nodded her assent and he continued. Her hands began to busy themselves in untying the knot of the obi that bound her clothing. It fell to the floor as he maneuvered them back and suddenly she was pushed to the futon.

He stood for a moment to admire the picture she made. Splayed on his bedding, kimono layers open to show a slice of skin from her left shoulder to her breast, down the outside of her hip, and leaving one leg free and bent. The heady look of desire in her eyes. The wanton heaving of her chest as she struggled to breathe.

Sesshomaru dove on her then, like a predator on prey, grabbing the exposed breast forcefully and plunging his tongue between those sweetly parted lips. She responded by clutching onto him like she would float away from this, from him. He could feel that she was as taut as a bowstring from nerves, yet wasn't too nervous to be aroused, and he parted the top of her kimono a little bit more.

"Scared, onna?" He nipped and plucked at the hardened buds, teasing her both with his words and his actions. She let out a shuddery laugh.

"You could say that. It's been awhile; I may not even remember how." She felt his appreciative smile against her skin at the impromptu quip.

"Then there is more than one thing I must teach you, Kagome."

He spread her kimono wide and then she was bare before him. He paused to give her a scrutinous glance which was followed by a nod of approval before he began in earnest. And when Sesshomaru begins in earnest, there is no escape.

0

0

0

0

Not that she would want it. The doubts flew out of her mind as she dissolved under his touches, thinking through the red haze of passion in her mind that one could become addicted to this. Every piece of her body became a newly discovered erogenous zone as he moved over her with hands and lips and hair, consuming her like a fire. In response she did the same and found new differences between the brothers:

Sesshomaru's ears were even more sensitive than the triagular ones atop her husband's head.

If you scraped your nails down from his chest to his lower torso, the muscles in his body rippled with pleasure.

Touching his markings made him go half-lidded and purr as though he were a neko youkai rather than inu.

On and on, the seduction was slow and langorous, foreplay unrushed and exploratory. But soon it was time to solidify the deal. He was poised above her and at her entrance. She didn't know whether she was tense with need or nerves as she clutched at his shoulders

Sesshomaru could hear the rapid thudding in her chest as Kagome realized she was going to go through with this. Why he hesitated was a mystery. He was giving her an out, an escape even though his mind was screaming at him to take her and break his brother's heart, punish him for daring to be alive. He looked into her eyes and then she nudged the tip of his manhood with the barest thrust of her hips.

He approved of the breathy 'oh!' that escaped from her lips and the way she threw her arms around his neck when he buried himself to the hilt. He began with the slow, soft thrusts began, followed by a handful of slow hard ones. Her hands slid down and gripped his biceps, clenching them even as her muscles below clenched another part of his anatomy. After her initial hesitation she began to move her hips in a cadence with his, flicking upwards as he pressed into her. There was a little bit of awkwardness as they paused and disconnected so she could move onto her hands and knees, but the rhythm always returned when they joined together once more.

Kagome's mind was blessedly blank of anything except the sensations. It began to ache to stay in that position for more than a few minutes so she let her arms give out, half laying with her head on the futon mattress but keeping her hips up. The slight change in angle made Sesshomaru stop in surprise. What the hell was this woman trying to do? Give him the reputation of not lasting long in bed? He cautiously thrust into her. No. He would lose it if she stayed like this.

Sesshomaru's arm snaked around her waist, startling her...but not nearly so much as him hoisting her upright so that she was straddling his hips backwards. He chose this time to recline against the cushions, able to watch and enjoy. She began moving up and down on him, impaling herself on his manhood in a way that hypnotized him.

"Could you...could you sit upright?" she called softly over her shoulder. "Its easier that way."

He did as she asked, pausing halfway as the angle once again threatened his control. But she was right. This was perfect. And now he could help her along too.

Kagome gasped as his clawed finger brushed against that bud between her legs. The pace became faster when his nimble digits worked her as she bounced atop him. His lips nibbled and danced across her shoulders and back of her neck and he murmured her name from time to time. Her body tensed suddenly and a strangled cry escaped her throat.

"Sessh...Oh!" The tightening of her insides as she came milked the orgasm from his body in turn. He jerked his hips up, small thrusts into the quivering warmth. Kagome fell back against him in exaustion and he laid them down for her to recover, his organ still inside her.

0

0

0

0

She was so fragile. Spent after thirty minutes while he could go a few more rounds easily. It amused him. He let his hands hover over her features, tracing them in the air because he dared not touch her. Things like that soon became poisonous.

He had accomplished a major part of his goal.

But there was still her side of the bargain. Honor did not permit him to walk away from duty.

Yet again, there was no reason to give up a good thing. After all was said and done, he would keep her until... A smirk appeared just as Kagome opened her eyes. She started to speak, but he silenced her with a kiss, tasting her as they began again.

00

She was shrugging into her robes after the third time, not looking at him with a faint blush playing about her cheeks when Sesshomaru spoke, his voice playful, satisfied, and seductive all at the same time.

"Onna, you could get paid for such as that."

Kagome moved toward him with her cheeks now flaming wildly out of control. To slap him, to berate him, to playfully strike him: one will never know, but in half anger, half smug gratification she came at him and Sesshomaru caught her wrists, swiftly pinned her to the floor, and took her once more.

00

It was when she was gone that he began to think more thoroughly, and then to worry.

00

Edit:9/8/10


	19. Malamour

Instead of a quote this chapter, I'm going to tell you to download the song **Secret **by **Maroon 5** and I'll put in where to play it. This having songs for certain chapters is going to come up a few more times, just because sometimes they're the inspiration and sometimes they just accompany the sentiment so well. Very slightly modified...one word...I had to you see. Dramatic license.

A made up word: aquara-- a bastardized blend of 'aqua' and 'aura'. What the demons of the aquatic persuasion see when they look at a person's aura...wave-like patterns. Sesshomaru has his nose as a dog demon but I figure water demons aren't going to have a fab sense of smell. So, aquara reading demonic sixth sense for Oki.

For those who dislike lemon (read: sexual action) stop reading when it says 'Start _le song_' in parentheses. You won't get much of a chapter, but you can begin reading again after the second chorus marked with (read now!)

Oops, I did it again--

_Last chapter:_

It was when she was gone that he began to think more thoroughly, and then to worry...

_This chapter:_

It was unlike him, uncharacteristic for him to act so rashly; Humans had different cycles than demon woman.

He paced the room in an action that made him seem less than the immortal he strove to be. Sesshomaru consoled himself with the fact that it had been the first time he slept with a ningen, but the end piece was the same. Acting without thought other than destruction could have inadvertently led to a creation that was not meant for this plane, that was not mean to be on any plane of living. An abomination that would plague and haunt him, force him to use baser measures to eliminate such a tarnish. It would happen because Chaos was a watchful entity and took every opportunity to breed. His plans for redemption and purity of race would fail. He would fail. Grace would be unattainable. He had to act, quickly, before Chaos saw and came for him.

Kagome could become pregnant. And this was unacceptable.

For three days after coming to this conclusion, Sesshomaru spent his time in the vast library, under the pretense of searching for some 'missing' war reports. He was searching, but for his own private war. In a higher youkai's vast lifespan, learning often became the main diversion. He had studied the ancient runes from a culture to the far west of the Great Continent, mostly to be more informed and also because their magick was strong. But this he had to look up. The Powerful Sesshomaru-sama of the West didn't study and memorize rune charms to ward off pregnancy.

00

"Did Inuyasha send you flowers?" Oki was in Kagome's outer chambers. The human woman seemed flustered and her natural wave patterns were agitated. There was a beautiful arrangement in a vase painted to look like a view of the mountains at the table the two women were seated. When asked about the flowers, Kagome's wave patterns jerked suddenly and spiked in speed.

"No." The one word answer was meant as a deterrent for talk on the subject. The water demoness feigned ignorance.

"A secret admirer then?" Now she was blushing and the waves moved furiously. Oki had never seen this type of reaction from her. Usually they were calm, or even moving extremely synchronized which meant she was deep in thoughts or planning. But they were never this erratic. It was as if she were hiding something or nervous, almost angry even. Oki dropped the subject. It wouldn't do to anger the woman who had lifted her social status by befriending her, though Kagome was only a human. Instead they talked of neutral things, safe things, boring things that soothed the ningen's nerves and allowed her relief from such revealing questions.

It was a ruse and they both played it because that was how life for the high ranking woman was. They continued to talk of nothings and hide the somethings because it was polite. The everythings were kept in the dark where there was no embarassment, no shame. There was honor in the talk of nothings, in the ability to talk and talk in circles and circles, in leaving the linear things to the far corners of the psyche where the only damage they could do was to the woman's sanity.

After they ran out of mindless chatter, Kagome took her leave to dress for dinner. Oki would have asked to join her for a private supper in her own room, but the wave patterns in Kagome's aquara became frenetic once more. As a servant came to assist the turquoise-tressed woman, something caught her eye as she rose and turned, causing her to stop in mid motion. Nestled among the bright blooms and sedate greens was an origami flower that had one petal folded in half. Oki bent at the waist and lifted it to perfect the bouquet, and the kanji written on the underside that was revealed when she unfolded it left her breathless in a near faint.

_With the moon._

_Tonight, beloved._

_Sesshomaru_

00

Kagome stared accusingly at the pile of papers before her. She had noticed what she failed to notice before: Inuyasha had not gone to Kikyo for the first four months of being on the warfront. Odd, because the fighting was not so heavy that he couldn't leave if he wanted to.

Thinking about it rationally, now that her mind was clear since she had completed the hardest part in her plan of revenge, Kagome began to put things together. The first two months, she had recieved a letter from Inuyasha at least every third day, sometimes two at a time. The third month saw about two letters a week. The fourth gave her one a week. By the fifth month they stopped coming and she had been both relieved and saddened she had nothing left to burn.

Inuyasha had left camp on 'personal business' starting the beginning of the fourth month. No doubt to see Kikyo, but funny how he hadn't gone to her right away. It was an odd pattern, as if he had waited for a response from her, Kagome, before continuing with Kikyo. The former began to have a funny fluttering in her stomach; perhaps she was going too far. For more than the first time since she began this plan, she had doubts. But her previous thought captured her.

She was too far gone to stop now.

00

(Start _le song_)

She dressed silently and left her hair loose. Sesshomaru had wanted to run his fingers through it before, but had been hindered by both the styling and the circumstance. Yet circumstances were different this time and it was unlikely that anyone would see her. Still... After a small mental battle, she braided her hair into a simple, single rope that fell down her back.

She chose a sanguine, ruby silk yukata and wrapped the thin belt around her middle twice with a loose knot at her left hip. Red was not a color she liked to wear now as the dominant hue of her wardrobe, reminding her of blood, reminding her of Kikyo's hakama, and reminding her of betrayal all at the same time. But Sesshomaru said that red was the color of passion and Kagome felt it appropriate to don such a color on this evening. Because secretly, she also associated it with her adultery.

She looked at the moon's position in the night sky. It was time.

_Watch the sun rise _

_Say your goodbyes _

_Off we go _

Kagome didn't knock when she reached his door. She felt entitled to now that they had slept together. He was reclining on his futon, clad in nothing. There was a discarded pair of undyed silk hakama thrown to the side of the bed and she knew Sesshomaru had removed them, ready, waiting for her. Her abrupt entrance hadn't startled him; he had smelled her coming as soon as she had entered this wing of the house. But he did look up at her as she slowly slid the door shut behind her.

_No conversation _

_No contemplation _

_Hit the road _

They didn't break eye contact, and Kagome pulled the band from her hair and let the braid undo itself. She then untied the knot at her side. She let the thin rope slowly unwind itself from around her body, mimicking the unraveling braid, as she walked slowly toward him with the silence of a cat and the grace that only a seductive woman posesses. The two overlapping sides stayed that way until Kagome used the index finger on her hand to trace a line down the seam, breaking the two sides apart, but only slightly. The yukata moved with her as she continued to him, swaying slightly and allowing Sesshomaru a glimpse of her cleavage, stomach, and the dark curls at the apex of her thighs. She could see his manhood gradually swelling at the view of her figure and at the anticipation of what was to come.

_Come over please_

_Jump out of my seat_

_On the side of the highway, _

_Baby_

At the edge of the bedding, Kagome knelt and continued forward on her hands and knees, silk allowing for only momentary glimpses as she crawled over top of him, straddling his hips and lower stomach area. She was careful to position herself not to crush his penis. Her hands came up again, removing the red silk slowly from her body one shoulder at a time, seemingly inadvertently pushing her breasts forward. There was a spasm from his organ, but Sesshomaru didn't move. The yukata that was the color of passion and betrayal at the same time was flung onto the floor. And then she was pulled to him in a crushing embrace.

_Our road is long_

_Your hold is strong_

_Please don't ever let go_

_Oh no_

He let her go to sit up and instead of entering her, Sesshomaru reached over and picked something up off of the pillow next to him: a gold chain with a strangely curved charm. He placed it around her neck and it glittered in the soft light of the dying fire. She only had time to touch it once, hanging between her breasts, and then he flipped her over onto the futon, reversing their positions and impaling her upon him.

_I know I don't know you_

_I want you so bad_

_Everyone has a secret_

_Can they keep it_

_Oh no they can't_

He didn't start slow this time, but thrusting in and out of her with a medium speed and hard, with a strength that took away her breath. He leaned over her and their hair mixed on the pillow: silver white and inky sloe black, intertwining and mating as the bodies they sprouted from did the same.

_I'm drivin' fast now_

_Don't think I know how _

_To go slow _

He continued the pace and she was spinning, lost, but she didn't know if she ever wanted to find her way back. Mutual lust was better than half-assed love, right?

_Oh where you at now _

_I feel around _

_There you are_

And he went quicker still, watching her with a half-lidded golden gaze as he pounded her doubts and unwanted thoughts out into a beautiful oblivion. The friction was intense and each push drove her closer and closer as he kept gliding, slippery sliding against that one spot inside of her. The spot that promised shuddering waves and a blank mind.

_Cool these engines calm these jets I ask you how hot can it get _

_and as you wipe off beads of sweat slowly you say,_

_'I'm not there yet'_

"Please...Don't...Stop!" he smiled down at her in self satisfaction.

"I won't," he promised, crooning softly and placatingly and kept going as she writhed and twisted underneath him. He stayed on top and in control and that was how he liked it to be. And then, right before she exploded and collapsed like a dying star, Sesshomaru leaned down to whisper in her ear.

(read now)

_I know I don't know you_

_I want you so bad_

_Everyone has a secret_

_Can they keep it_

_Oh no they can't_

_(mixed sounds _pause and take a break for about 20 seconds

"I love you, Kagome."

_Oh... _

_Oh..._

_Oh..._

_Oh..._

_Oh..._

_Oh..._

_Oh..._

"Oh...!"

The cry that left her lips was garbled, strangled; a wordless and primitive sound. Gratified, indulged, he released into her with a clear consceince and rolled off when he had finished. He pulled Kagome into his arms; more than likely she needed to feel affection right now. He frowned when he felt her trembling and looked down at her. Alternately, her eyes held a sort of calm peace.

"I don't know if I love you," she said honestly. He was somewhat surprised, after all he had probably just given her the best sex of her short life. He had given her companionship, warmth, romance. He gave her everything his brother hadn't. All the elements were there. Perhaps she needed more encouragement. More understanding.

"It is alright, Kagome. Take your time and I will be here still. You will find we were meant for each other...in more ways than just this," he paused. "I want you with me always."

Silence for a moment.

"I belong with you," she tested the words out on her tongue. They felt okay. So she repeated it, more firmly. "I belong with you, Sesshomaru."

"Yes," he agreed, his eyes shining and alert as he watched her fall asleep.

_I know I don't know you_

_I want you so bad_

_Everyone has a secret_

_Can they keep it?_

00

_Oh no they can't..._

Oki secretly watched her leave the room, following her to the main hall and the breaking off towards the ambassador's wing so as to seem unsuspicious. Kagome continued into the East Wing. The East Wing contained a handful of empty guest rooms, a parlor, a conference room, the general's quarters, the second-in-command's quarters, and Sesshomaru's room.

The general and the second were absent.

00

This one was pretty easy to write (surprisingly). I finally finished my plotline and I've come up with a new, fabuloso story...it'll only be about 5 or 6 chapters the way I have it planned out right now, but they'll be at least 4-6 thousand words each. Alas, I must finish the ones I have out now! Oh fickle muse, why dost thou leave me high and dry halfway through?


	20. One Less Human

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter, especially to those of you who were left hanging for the long period of time that I didn't have this computer hooked up to the internet. It means alot to me that you are still reading even with the horrid things I do to you.

00

**One Less Human**

Oki paced her room. It was unlike her to be so agitated, so indecisive, but couldn't very well confront Kagome about her illicit relations with Sesshomaru. That would be improper, and embarassing to boot. So she did the next best thing: she talked to Mariko.

00

Mariko could hardly believe her ears.

Oki had invited her to tea that afternoon, and upon arriving the water demoness was restless and jittery. Her turquoise eyes flicked toward the door on numerous occasions and roamed the room in a frenetic pattern. They were halfway through the niceties of polite conversation until the curious neko could stand it no longer.

"If you don't tell me what's on your mind right now, I'm leaving," she said bluntly, leaving the more demure demoness with a shocked expression on her face. It was soon replaced by a more serious one.

"If I tell you this, you cannot say a word to _anyone._" Mariko nodded, but Oki continued. "I just have to tell someone, to know that I'm not dreaming. But no one, _no one_ else is to know about this and if it gets out I will know that it was you that said something."

The neko nodded again. She had to keep herself from squiming in anticipation. The water demon knelt close and whispered her secret. The listener's eyes became wider and wider with every passing syllable.

"She..." Mariko breathed and Oki nodded. "Why?"

"I don't know."

"How...?"

"I do not know, I said. I am just telling you what I saw last night." Oki had become irritated and she watched a calculating gaze overtake the surprise on the neko's face.

What she should have known is that telling a secret to a cat is like telling a secret to the wind: Who knows where it will spread? And it wasn't long before the rumor had reached Aiko.

00

She should be angry. That's what everyone said. Insinuated. She should feel shamed at having a human take her place. But she only felt remorse. Because she was a part of this ruse, this fabrication created by the carefully cultivated madness in Sesshomaru's mind. She felt her soul slowly slipping away from her, piece by piece as she kept her silence.

_For what?_

For the prestige of mating Sesshomaru. She hated herself, but, like Kagome, she knew that it was gone too far to stop. She was already over the edge of the cliff, already falling halfway down the waterfall. She would only have to wait before she hit rock bottom.

She was weak.

She was disgusting.

But in the end, she would be with the demon she desired so fiercely.

And that's all that mattered now.

What was one less human?

All she knew is that Sesshomaru had deemed her to be the worthiest out of all the females he encountered. Sure he pointed out her faults, but in the end she was the strongest. At least physically. And he would have strong pups to succeed him.

She shook her head. And to think, at that presentation ceremony she had been envious of the girl. A few weeks after that, Sesshomaru told her of his decision and his plan and from then on she pitied her.

00

"Kagome. It's time."

"Alright."

"Take off those clothes."

"But why are we doing this in here. I can think of twelve other places that would be much more appropriate than this."

"We don't have the freedom to choose a place better equipt; we must do this in secret."

"But why? Is it that unusual?"

"Don't be ridiculous, of course it's unusual. Imagine what Inutaisho would think if he saw."

"He would assume I was trying to kill Inuyasha."

"Yes."

"But really I'm just trying to get rid of Kikyo."

"Exactly. So take off that ridiculous kimono and get into this."

"What is it?"

"A taijiya uniform."

"Demon-slayer!"

"It is easy to move in and perfect for what we are trying to accomplish."

"Its skintight!"

"Your point?"

"You hentai!"

"Hardly. I have seen everything you have to offer, there is no reason for me to lust for you in these clothes."

"..."

"They serve the purpose we need them for, nothing more."

"..."

"If I wanted to bed you now, I would; just change into these so we can begin. You are trying my patience with your false modesty."

"You're a bastard."

"Don't start crying. It was you who wished to learn the art of murder. I am merely acting as your training master now, instead of your lover."

Kagome wiped her eyes.

"You're right, Sesshomaru. I apologize for being silly."

He was silent for a moment.

"How do you think you will accomplish this task?"

"How will I kill her, you mean?"

"Yes."

"I hadn't really thought about it. Shoot her with an arrow I suppose."

"And let her die in confusion? With revenge, the victim must know their killer, know the person who ended their life, and know for what reason their life was taken. Besides, that will take much time."

She was silent.

"You will use a blade."

"I can't handle a sword!"

"Not a katana, not even a wakizashi. But a short, concealable tanto. I will teach you how to dance close enough to her, avoiding her arrows should she choose to use them, close enough so you can bury the metal in her heart."

"That sounds so gruesome."

"She was fucking your husband."

"Are you sure you can't teach me the basics of torture?"

"Very glib, but you don't have the stomach for it."

She sighed.

"I know."

"Now then, the knife will be concealed under your cloak, so I cannot fathom how she will know it is there until the last moment. Not knowing that you are a threat to her life, she should not have a reason to attack you first. But if she does, this is how you shall move..." Sesshomaru showed her basic evasive maneuvers which she caught onto surprisingly quickly. As it only required half of his attention to concentrate on training her, the other half of his mind wandered, thinking of a way to turn this into something more...pleasant.

"Kagome, you will be on the road by yourself, ne?"

His sudden conversation startled her. "Yes, why?"

"I think there is something you must learn before I teach you more of how to kill the miko."

"What is that?"

"How to defend your honor against a male."

"How to avoid...?"

"Yes."

"How will you do that?"

"Like this."

A flash of his claws and there was a large rent in her clothing just under her bustline.

"What...?" Kagome stumbled backward, away from him.

"That was a human's blade that just ripped through your clothes."

He tore off one side of the slayer uniform, exposing her left breast. It had a bite mark on it from one of their encounters.

"Stop it, Sesshomaru!"

Kagome tried to pull the sleeve back up to cover herself. As she was doing so, he danced in and put a slit on the right side to expose her thigh.

"You have a knife. Stop me yourself. I am moving no faster than a normal human. If a youkai attacks you, it will be worse."

She steadied herself against his next 'attack', keeping the blade out in front of her and following his movements. When he darted in once more, she sliced through the air and drops of blood flew. The cut on his hand disappeared as soon as it was made. She had only nicked him after all.

"Good, now come after me. One cannot win by defense alone."

Kagome raised the arm that held the knife over her head, putting her right arm out straight in front of her as she assumed a stance. The nature of her garments allowed her the freedom to plant her feet firmly and widely. She looked about to spring, but changed in the middle of her movement, throwing the tanto at him with such force that a guttural scream ripped through her throat. Had Sesshomaru really been a human, his eye would have been pierced through. As he was a demon, the blade was caught neatly in his forefingers right in front of his face.

"Unexpected. Comendable."

Her breathe came ragged and harsh.

"But since I am a youkai, you have just lost your only weapon."

And with that he was upon her, shredding the rest of her clothes and branding the quickly revealed skin with his lips. Sesshomaru smirked against her skin as he felt her shudder with the need and want of him. He divested himself of his garments and took her in the tatters of dragonshide that had once been a taijiya's costume.

00

Oh my!


	21. Uninvited

Another song accompaniment. Just play it with the chapter after the sneezing.

**Alanis Morisette-Uninvited**

Two days after Sesshomaru had made love to Kagome on the tatami of her training room, Inuyasha made an unscheduled, surprise visit to his home. She felt fortunate that he had not come home the day before, because surely he would have smelled his brother on her. For safety's sake, she doused herself in a pine and vanilla scent as soon as she heard. Not two hours after his arrival, there was a soft scratching against the ricepaper on the shoji. She knew who that was; only one asked for entrance to her room this way.

"Come in, Inuyasha." Sango stood behind Kagome, brushing her mistress' hair. When the screen slid open, the dog demon was met with an acid glare from the best friend of his wife.

"Sango, leave us please." The voice was resigned, as if she expected this to happen.

"Yes, Kagome." Another hateful scowl and the handmaid was past him. Inuyasha took three steps into the chamber and then he began sneezing uncontrollably.

"Gods Kagome! What the hell do you have on?" In another life, she would have begun giggling uncontrollably at his reaction, but now she opted for a smile that was more smirk than grin.

_Like..._

"It must be the pine oil. It spilled." She willed herself to sound unapologetic.

_Anyone worthy..._

"Oh. Okay." They sat in silence for a moment until he spoke again. "What have you been up to?"

_I am flattered..._

"Not anything different than what I did when you were here." She sounded stubborn, and a bit angry still, he decided.

_By your facination with me._

"Well you look...glowing."

_Like..._

"Probably because you haven't been around to bother me."

_Any hot blooded woman... _

His ears drooped at her words and a sharp pain struck her heart.

_I have simply wanted an object to crave._

So she reminded herself of why he hadn't been around.

_But you,_

"How is Kikyo?"

_You're not alone_

He looked stricken and paled when those words fell so casually from her lips.

_You're uninvited_

And her heart remembered why it shouldn't get pangs like that for him anymore.

_Unfortunate slight_

00

Kagome watched Inuyasha rattle on about something-or-other, knowing that his brother was practically viewing the whole conversation play out, being in the library so close to them.

_Must be..._

She knew Sesshomaru could sense strong feeling through a person's scent.

_Strangely exciting _

She wondered why Inuyasha was not reacting to the fact that his brother was so close. Did he not sense his presence?

_To watch the stalwart squirm._

And Sesshomaru was witnessing firsthand what Inuyasha did to her.

_Must be somewhat heartening to watch him burn me, _

Watching her agony.

_Shepherd._

And Inuyasha, still going on. Didn't he realize she wasn't listening? That her attention was elsewhere?

_But you, _

She couldn't even hear what he was saying...that...buzzing noise just wouldn't stop. Kagome almost shook her head to clear her mind of the sound. And then the buzz became words.

_You're not alone _

KikyoKikyoKikyoKikyoKikyoKikyo...

_You're uninvited_

Would this never end? The nausea that she felt around him? The hurt that made her think she had gone crazy? And that noise...

_Unfortunate slight_

"Leave me alone!"

Inuyasha stared at her.

In the library, Sesshomaru's lips curled into a smile.

00

Kagome stood, panting slightly after her outburst. She composed herself.

_Like,_

"I don't think you came here to inform me of how the skimishes were going. What is your real reason?"

_Any uncharted territory _

"You," he said simply. She looked unimpressed.

"Don't."

_I must seem _

"Just don't," Kagome continued.

_Greatly intriguing_

"But you don't even know what I'm asking!" He began to grasp at anything that would keep him afloat.

_You _

"Me and you are broken, Inuyasha. That can't be fixed now."

_Speak of my love _

"Can't, or won't?" He didn't let her answer. "We were really happy before. You were happy."

_Like _

"You speak as if you know that for sure." She raised a hand to stop his words.

_You've have experiences like mine before_

"A week of happy marriage does not make up for months of hurt."

"But..."

_But this _

"Of a betrayal so intense it causes physical pain."

"I'm..."

_Is not allowed _

"Of enough tears fallen that the sky would envy me. No, Inuyasha, we have chosen our paths..."

_You're uninvited_

"...and I do not travel beside you anymore."

_Unfortunate slight_

The look on his face was heartbreaking, but Kagome stayed strong and let the silence stretch on between them. She didn't wait for long.

_I... _

"Most of all, I miss your smile. Before...this...it had made my heart feel like a new flower unfolding."

_Don't think you _

"Sometimes I still feel your touch, innocent and curious, or hear your breathing when I am sleeping alone in my bed."

_Unworthy_

"If you had demon ears, you would hear that without you my heart beats slower, as if it needs you to survive."

_I need a moment _

Kagome closed her burning eyes and swallowed.

_to deliberate..._

Because it would be so easy to believe.

Because everything would go back to how it was.

Wouldn't it?

"I banished every memory you and I ever made. If you ever loved me, you would not have hurt me and moreover, you would not ask...this...of me."

She felt his nod rather than heard it and he turned to leave, but not before one last word.

"I still love you, and should you change your mind, I will be waiting." He paused. "I made a mistake before, but I will make it right this time."

The door slid shut and Kagome sank to her knees, torn between crying and hysterical laughter.

00

Short, but I really wanted to end it there.

And this song goes with it so well. Pretty.


	22. Carousel

Yes, this is really happening right now. I lost interest in writing for quite some time, but I'm hoping to give those of you who have kept this on your alert/favorite list for all these years some closure. It's not as fleshed out as I had planned, but I don't know if that will ever happen. I have had this ending from the beginning and must admit it was difficult for me to write and will probably be difficult for you to read if you want happy endings. But there is a reason for the Romance/Tragedy genre I gave it…and I have often thought of changing it to Romance/Horror. Warning: Implied non-consensual sex.

00

It was a few weeks later.

"You have improved," Sesshomaru nodded to the woman gasping on the tatami floor, a knife clutched in her hand. "It is my belief that you are ready to take your revenge."

Kagome gave him a small smile as her stomach roiled with anxiety.

"You are lucky as well," he continued. "As Inuyasha has been moved further from Kikyo's home and will not be able to protect her should he guess your intentions. It is my advice that you tell your handmaid Sango that she has the next few days off and tell the other servants that the two of you will be gone to Kawagoe. Your handmaid will likely stay with her monk and you will have a window of opportunity. I will give you the names of inns that are reputable and discreet and you should reach Kawagoe in two days if you push yourself."

Kagome nodded and rose, breathing harsh but steady.

"One more piece of advice," he handed her a vial of brownish liquid with a strange symbol etched into the glass. "On the chance that you strike a mere glancing blow, I would coat the blade in this. It is a relatively well known toxin for humans, but has no antidote due to its fast-acting nature. She will be dead in minutes."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru."

"I am happy to do this for you, my love. Afterwards, we will tell my father of your wish to separate from Inuyasha and our mutual desire to be bound together." He folded her into his arms with those words and nuzzled her neck with a growl. "But I must have one more taste of you before you leave."

She smiled shyly at him and began to remove their clothing. The sick feeling did not go away.

_Once more,_ he thought. _And then surely the remembrance of this victory will sate me for eternity._

He bit her shoulder as he sheathed himself inside of her. He couldn't decide which he liked better: the salt of her sweat, the salt of her blood, or the salt of her tears.

00

Kagome did as Sesshomaru instructed and it was surprisingly easy to escape the city on swift hooves. The inns she stayed at asked no questions, though one innkeeper seemed inordinately afraid of her for some reason.

Just after noon of the second day she arrived in the forest surrounding Kikyo's hut and clearing, just as Sesshomaru said she would. Her heart pounded and adrenaline made her light-headed and shaky. She took deep breaths to calm herself and remembered why she was doing this.

Sesshomaru had coached her to remember exactly how she had felt upon walking into Kikyo's room and seeing the evidence of betrayal. How Kikyo acted as though she had a right to Inuyasha, that they were 'soulmates'. Rage bloomed in her, steadying her hand and clearing her mind of the suffocating fog of fear that had blanketed it. Kikyo had chosen her path and Kagome was here to make her pay the price.

She unstoppered the vial of poison and poured it on both sides of the blade, taking care not to get any on her own skin. A few moments of waiting until it was semi-dry and tacky and then she crept to the edge of the clearing behind the rickety residence.

Kami must have been on her side to see justice done, because Kikyo was outside mending a shirt, bow nowhere to be seen. Stealthily she moved closer to the miko, trying to remain calm and silent despite the flip-flopping of her inner organs. Kagome decided to forget about a confrontation. The wait was too unbearable, better to kill quickly and unthinkingly than to be so calculated. She lunged and brushed against the house by accident, the scraping sound giving Kikyo enough warning to notice and dodge the incoming tanto.

The two raven-haired women looked at each other from a distance of about 8 feet apart. Kagome was by the door and blocked Kikyo's only access to a weapon; she was surprisingly calm about being the only one unarmed.

"I did not expect this," Kikyo said quietly, watching her former friend breathing heavily.

"Did not expect that I would come to take revenge?" Kagome laughed harshly. "Why? Because you and Inuyasha were 'soulmates' and I should be accepting of it?"

"No," the miko was somber in contrast to the sneering face of her attacker. "Because despite Inuyasha's attempts to make amends, including his departure from my presence, you chose his brother."

Kagome looked at her defiantly.

"It was the only way to get what I needed. He taught me how to kill you and Inuyasha feels the pain he once gave to me. I am satisfied with my choices."

"Are you?" the miko shook her head. "The Kagome I remember would have been horrified…"

"You killed the Kagome you knew!" She screamed. "You took away her life! Her husband! Her happiness! Her future! Sesshomaru offered all of it back to me! He _loves _me! Inuyasha does not!"

She threw the tanto with all of her strength at Kikyo, only to be foiled by a large silver and red blur. The tanto stuck out of Inuyasha's back like a dark sentinel.

This time it was Kikyo that screamed and she used her bare hand to pull the blade out, nicking her finger in her haste to do so. It slide out fairly easily and she laid him down on his side and ran to get first aid supplies out of her hut. She took a handful of steps and collapsed to the ground at her former mistress' feet.

Kagome had been standing there in shock. Seeing Kikyo fall jolted her out of the trance she was in. There was a choked gurgle as the miko looked up at her and Kagome knew the question that was being asked.

"Yes, the blade was poisoned. I am not sorry." Tears started pouring out of her bright blue eyes. "I can't be sorry. This is what I _had to do_. Goodbye, Kikyo."

The latter closed her eyes and with a final cough she was silent. Kagome moved on to Inuyasha.

"I am sorry it had to turn out like this, Inuyasha. You are immune to most poisons though and Sesshomaru said this was a human one anyways. We will get the marriage annulled when we get back."

"Sess…poison?" Inuyasha was having difficulty talking. "Show me…the vial."

Kagome frowned at being ordered around, but she produced the thin glass tube from her pocket and put it down at eye level for him to examine it. Inuyasha studied it for a moment and closed his eyes in despair.

"Not human. For youkai."

"No. That's not true, Inuyasha. Why would Sesshomaru lie to me?"

"Told me where you'd be. Said…you went crazy. Tried to stop you from…getting hurt."

"No. You're lying to me. You've been coming to Kawagoe to see her for the past couple of months! I read the reports!" Hysteria started to creep into her voice.

"Came to talk to…your Dad. Come clean. Ask him to help…me make it up to you." He reached a trembling hand to her face. "Love you. Sorry…hurt you. Tried…"

Tears were falling fast.

"No, please Kami! Don't tell me that," she moaned at the realization of her actions. She had her doubt early on and ignored them. She had to pay the price as well. Inuyasha tried to smile at her.

"S'ok. Both…made mistakes."

"No," she sobbed. "I love you too! I love you, please, I'm sorry, please…"

"Can…I hold you…again?" His voice was getting weaker and she scooted down in the sparse grass and dry dirt, wrapping his arms around her and facing him, pressing herself into him as close as she could manage.

"We'll…do…better...next…life"

Kagome kissed his dry lips "I promise, Inuyasha. I love you. I haven't stopped loving you, I swear it."

"Makes…m'happy…love…y…"

He died with a smile on his lips and Kagome didn't know how long she laid there in his arms, listening to a ringing bell. She only realized the bell sound was actually her screams when her voice gave out.

00

It was Sesshomaru that found her of course. He had known exactly where to look and his speed allowed him to get there before the sun set.

She looked comatose. The hanyou and miko were dead.

"Kagome."

She did not respond.

"Your father died earlier today too."

Still nothing.

"Can you not see the humor in it? Your father had a heart attack when he realized what you had gone to do alone."

She was absolutely covered in filth and sweat…and tears. Inuyasha had to be many hours dead and her tears were still flowing.

"I assume Inuyasha told you the truth before he died. Otherwise you wouldn't be clinging to him so."

It bothered him too, but he did not show it. Kagome twitched as she realized Sesshomaru had know all along.

"Without your father as a safeguard, it will be much easier for me to kill mine."

Kagome pressed herself closer to Inuyasha. This couldn't be real. Sesshomaru saw her actions and it made him irrationally angry.

"I came to the realization a while back that there was something very wrong with our society. Demon and human were not meant to mingle and I shall separate the races. Humans are weak and disloyal."

"So are youkai." Her voice was hoarse from tears and disuse. She turned her head to pin him with a hateful glare. "And the only proof I need is you."

He strode towards her and she scrambled into a crouch, flinging her arms wide in a protective gesture over her dead husband.

"Get away from him, you sick bastard!"

Sesshomaru stopped abruptly and stared. Kagome looked down to follow his gaze and realized her breasts were very nearly exposed as the fabric belting her clothing had become undone. The feral smile on Sesshomaru's lips made her nauseous. And she hastened to remedy the situation.

The pang of familiar lust crept through his veins like hot ice. Sweat and tears. All he needed to complete his trinity was a little blood. Yes, _this_ time would be the last then. It made much more sense to take her over the hanyou's corpse because this was _true_ victory.

Kagome was forced onto her stomach and cried out. She looked into Inuyasha's unseeing amber eyes and listened to the sound of clothing being ripped apart. But soon that was drowned out by the bells again. Nothing reached her through the bells. Not even when he bit her shoulder.

00

_Some years later_…

Aiko knew where her children had gone to, though she hoped she was wrong as she did every time.

The small locked hut was a ways from everything so the occupant wouldn't disturb anyone. It had bars on the windows preventing escape and was constructed from stone, rather than wood. It was a prison.

She had a lot better things to do than chase her pups, but her husband would…be angry if he found them up here again. Her two boys giggled and her heart stilled as she heard a soft voice speaking to them from inside.

"Katsuo! Yoshirou! Come here this instant!" The two boys jumped up and bolted the opposite way from their esteemed mother, knowing her wrath would be great at finding them up here again.

"They're nice boys," The soft voice addressed Aiko this time and her heart stilled. "Me and Inuyasha are planning on having a child soon, did I tell you?"

The face that the voice belonged to came to the window. She was not old, late thirties at the most, but her hair was completely white.

"We've already started picking out names. He says he wants a boy, but all the names he's chosen have been for a girl. I think he would be more than fine with a daughter."

The woman rambled on and Aiko reflected on her choices in life as she stared at the glazed eyes of the prisoner. She had two strong, handsome sons, was the envy of all other women in the country, and lived in the lap of luxury. She also had a husband who kept his brother's widow locked away and whose actions were beginning to cause civil unrest. Sesshomaru visited Kagome every night. It made her sick. Some was horror about what had been done to this woman, but Aiko knew most of it was jealousy and shame that her life was not as perfect as it was supposed to be.

Sesshomaru was insane, but he hid it astoundingly well.

"What are you doing here?"

Aiko jumped. It seems he was a bit early today.

"Go back to the castle."

She would have to hurry to get away before the screaming began. Pushing down her envy, she threw a look over her shoulder, Aiko could see that Kagome's eyes were no longer glazed over, but staring at Sesshomaru in horror.

They were still that beautiful, impossible blue of a cloudless summer sky.


End file.
